A Second Chance
by SexshiTiTePaNtZ
Summary: Alternate Universe, Out Of Character: Kenshin is a drug addict. After a major overdose he is given a second chance. abuse, drug use, sexual content
1. Chapter 1

A Second Chance

Chapter one

Kenshin sat cross legged in the center of his living room. He wore his white shirt unbuttoned and untucked, with the sleeves rolled up. He had some loosely-fit khaki pants on, which had a zillion pockets. He had a joint grasped between two fingers, enjoying each inhale. He tilted his head up and blew a couple smoky rings.

He gave his red hair a quick stroke, feeling like something was out of place. He set the joint down on a plate, deciding to fix his ponytail so that it was a little tighter. He held the hair band in his mouth while he fussed with his hair. There was a sudden knock at the door, and before the redhead had time to react the door slammed open. Embarrassed by his appearance, he tied his hair up with unimaginable speed. Kenshin relinquished a sigh of relief when he realized it was only his best friend, Sanosuke.

Sanosuke entered the door and took off his scuffed up sandals. He wiped off the dirt from his t-shirt and blue jeans, before coming in the apartment. Before Kenshin had a chance to greet him he charged straight for kitchen.

"Sano, where have you been? I wasn't expecting company."

"I just came from work."

"How's the construction site?" Kenshin asked with sincere interest, as he picked his joint back up, and took a deep puff from it.

"The building is just a steel frame right now. There's a lot more work to be done."

"I see."

Sano was rummaging through Kenshin's kitchen, for what Kenshin had no clue. "Hey Himura! Do you have any more sake?" Sano bellowed from inside a cabinet. "No, I finished it last night." Kenshin replied with a level tone.

"Damn Himura, you drink like a fish." Sanosuke complained.

"I don't drink that much…" Kenshin mumbled, now somewhat upset.

"I can't take you to bars unless you get sloshed." Sano teased.

"Sano!" Kenshin growled.

"Whoa buddy you don't' have to be so serious about that. I was only joking."

"But I'm not an alcoholic!" He demanded with side-splitting anger.

"I never mentioned anything about that Kenshin. You came up with that idea."

There was an uncomfortable silence after that; it lasted for a few minutes. Sanosuke felt weird standing over Kenshin, he felt like he was overpowering him. 'Why does Kenshin stay in such a submissive position all the time?' Sano thought with frustration. Kenshin sat meekly, taking in what his friend had said. The auburn haired man let this matter roll away and stop bothering him. He decided that he wasn't a heavy drinker or for that matter alcoholic, he was just fine.

Sanosuke easily shifted the subject away from their potential argument, after Kenshin was done settling himself.

"Do you have anything else to drink?" Sano asked cautiously, trying to avoid Kenshin's temper.

"Wine." He replied flatly.

"What kind."

"Merlot."

"Where can I find it?"

"Its behind the tin box of tea, in the second cabinet to the left."

Sanosuke found it instantly, he proceeded by setting the wine bottle carefully on the counter. He looked around for champagne flutes, wine glasses, even regular glasses. In the end he found nothing. Kenshin came back to earth after hearing all the commotion; he shook his head to clear his mind. "Sano, all my dishes are dirty. They are piled high in the sink. There are some teacups that I don't use…" Kenshin muttered, while standing up, stretching, and walking over to the couch. "Where Ken?" Sano asked eagerly. "Hold on. I'll come in a minute to get them. They're hard to get at unless you know where they are." The redhead simply explained. Sano felt like something wasn't quite right with his friend, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Kenshin was more irritable and tired than usual, and he was having late reactions to situations. Sano was concerned about his best friend; he decided to keep an eye on Kenshin.

Kenshin got to his feet, and walked over to an antique wooden trunk on the other side of the room. The bolt was unlocked and the heavy lid opened for him with ease. Kenshin pulled back some linen to reveal sets of well worn china dishes. He picked through the dishes with nimble fingers, and managed to grab two delicate teacups.

Kenshin joined Sano in the kitchen and told him to bring the merlot to the table. The redhead set the cups down, next to Sano and himself. Sanosuke poured the wine, while Kenshin took a seat. They made a toast to their good times together, before gulping down some Merlot. As the night wore on half the bottle was gone. Sanosuke and Kenshin were laughing and pointing at the fridge. Kenshin was slapping the table because he couldn't contain his joy.

"Ken! Ken! The fridge is dancing!" Sano shouted.

"Maybe I should dance with her."

"Yeah! Dance with her!" Sano exclaimed.

Kenshin got up from his chair, and approached the fridge anxiously. He stood in front of her, introducing himself. When she didn't answer back Kenshin thought of her to be the quiet type. He wrapped his arms around her cold, stainless steel frame. Kenshin swayed his hips side-side, and did a few shuffles with his bare feet. A chuckle came out of nowhere from him. When he was done with her he suddenly thought he should dance for her. Kenshin climbed up onto his dinner table and began rockin' out to music playing in his drunken head. He played some air guitar and hit invisible drums. Kenshin shuffled, shimmied, and shook without falling off that table once.

Sanosuke retreated to the couch after an hour of dancing, and fell asleep. Kenshin got to his feet, and hobbled over to the sink, wavering with each step. His vision blurred as he tried to find the knobs for the faucet. He turned the cold water on and let it run over his hands. He lowered his head in and splashed water on it. Kenshin grabbed the nozzle and sprayed his face with icy water, till his eyes popped open. Water was all over the nearby counter and floor, but he didn't care, he'd clean it up later.

Sobered up, he now felt ready for action. He checked the time on the microwave, it read 2am. Kenshin walked across the living room, spotting Sano on the couch. Sano was passed out on the couch, snoring heavily. 'Perfect.' thought Kenshin, as he meandered to the privacy of his bedroom. He locked the door behind him just as he came in. He went into his bathroom and turned the lights on. They gave off a dim glow but it was just enough to see. Kenshin left the bathroom for a moment to get something. He knelt down, lifted the bed skirt, and reached under the bed. He pulled out a wooden case, carrying it to the bathroom.

He set the case on the counter after closing the bathroom door. Kenshin slipped a chain-link necklace off his neck. It had a little metal key strung on the chain. He grasped the top of the box with a firm grip so it wouldn't slide, and jammed the key into the lock. The case popped open with a click.

It contained various tins and medical supplies. Kenshin dug through it, grabbing what he needed. He sat on the toilet, rolled up his sleeve a little more, and swabbed the crook of his arm with rubbing alcohol and cotton. He took a syringe out of his case, placing it on his knee. He grabbed a spoon from the counter and placed a bit of powdered Dope in the bottom. He reached into his pocket for a lighter, putting it on the counter. He took the spoon, leaned over to the sink and barely filled it with water. The redhead flicked on the lighter, held up the spoon, and heated the bottom of it.

It took Kenshin a little while to dissolve the heroin into the water. He was eager to shoot up, tapping his feet against the ground impatiently. The water had turned to a brown, murky color. Kenshin set it on counter, now filling the syringe. In a flash he pricked the skin of his left arm. The needle got stuck in his skin. He quickly wriggled it out and attempted to shoot up again. This time he aimed right, and the heroin went straight in. It burned his veins and made him want to crawl out of skin. He wanted to rip out his veins one by one and bash his skull in. The sensations made him shiver with pain. Kenshin as moaned the prickly, burning feelings passed through his body. He let his head rest on the wall and a cool feeling swept over his body.

Just as his muscles started to relax he refilled the syringe with more heroin. He shot up again, going through the same feelings. He did more heroin and lost count on how many times he had put that needle in his vein. Kenshin felt nauseous and his arm ached. He clutched his stomach and threw up on his shag rug. He wondered why he felt so horrible usually he had a good tolerance for these kinds of drugs. He thought back to anything else he might've done. He nearly slapped himself when he remembered the half of a Merlot bottle he had drank. He didn't remember being drunk, but he saw the empty bottle on the table when he went to his bedroom. His stomach gurgled and twisted, making him feel worse. He wondered what was making him so sick. He threw up again and collapsed. Kenshin laid there for few minutes, hoping the dizziness would go away. It didn't.

Kenshin had gotten out of the bathroom and made it to his bedside table. He was sitting on the bed as he searched his drawers for some medicine. After a thorough investigation he found some oxy cotton, leftover from what he had bought last week. He gazed at the five pills sitting in the plastic bag. His pain was intense, he ached all over, and was shaking. He popped all the pills. He stared at the wall, waiting for the pain to go away. What he wanted came, that and more. The dizziness returned, full throttle, and now he had a raging headache. He instinctively grabbed his head and scrunched his eyes shut. He tried to sit up and open his eyes so he could get into bed. His body went limp and he crumpled to the floor. On his way down his temple hit the sharp corner of the nightstand.

Kenshin's world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

A second chance

Chapter two

Sanosuke awoke to the sound of cars honking at each other on the street below Kenshin's apartment. He looked around his surrounding area for his buddy. 'Kenshin!' Sano thought, panicked. He got up off the couch and checked the kitchen to see if he was sleeping on the floor. No luck. Sano finally decided to check his bedroom. Even though Sano doubted a party animal like Kenshin would have made it into the bed. He chuckled at that thought.

Just as he went to turn the knob it wouldn't budge. He tried turning it again, it was locked. Sano thought for a second 'Did Kenshin bring a woman home…?' he smirked. But something wasn't quite right about that, Kenshin and himself had been piss drunk. Sanosuke knocked on the door several times. When no answer came from the room Sano tried opening the door again, it only rattled. "Kenshin I'm coming in!" he hollered, as he backed up a few feet and changed his stance. He charged at the door, slamming his body against it. The door fell clear off its hinges taking Sano with it. His T-shirt got caught on one of the hinges, resulting in a minor tear when he stood up.

Sanosuke couldn't believe what he saw. Kenshin was splayed out on the carpeted floor, with a puddle of blood under his head. He was clearly unconscious. Sanosuke's instincts told him to wake the man up. Sano crouched by him and called his name a few times. He gave Kenshin's face light slaps, and kept talking to him. He whistled and snapped his fingers in front of Kenshin's face. Sano was afraid to shake him. He thought that might hurt him more.

Sanosuke was at a loss, with no options left, he went to the kitchen, pulled his cell phone out, and dialed 911.

"What is your emergency?" the operator asked in a monotone voice.

"I think my friend ODed. Oh and he hurt his head, there's a lot of blood."

"Where is your friend?" The operator asked, now sounding more concerned.

"He's in his bedroom, he's passed out."

"Where do you live?"

"5145 Gale Ave."

"What city and what state, please."

"Manchester, Tennessee."

"I'll send an ambulance. It should arrive in five to ten minutes."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Please stay on the line. Check on your friend please."

Sano rushed back to Kenshin's room. Kenshin was still exactly the same as he had been. Sanosuke decided to sit and wait on the bed till the ambulance arrived. The operator checked in on both of them every couple of minutes, it made Sano anxious. The more talking he did on the phone meant less of a chance for Kenshin.

The ambulance finally arrived after ten minutes had passed. The sirens wailed and before Sano knew it the paramedics were knocking on the front door. Two burly men came in wearing white T-shirts and blue jeans, carrying a black medical bag. 'There was no gurney, perhaps the stairs were too narrow.' Sano thought. The two men asked Sano to show them where the victim was. Sano guided the paramedics to his friend.

When shown into the bedroom they immediately noticed Kenshin, and shoved passed Sanosuke. The first paramedic noticed the tracks on Kenshin's arm and told the other medic that that was a sign of doing heroin. There were quite a few track and scars on that arm. The paramedics sighed with disappointment. The medics used a stethoscope on his bare chest because his shirt was already opened. The other medic took a pulse with two of his fingers. Kenshin was barely alive. The men took a minute to discuss what they would do short term to keep him alive on his way to hospital. One of the medics gently lifted Kenshin's head and neck, cradling them. The other medic filled a syringe with Narcan and thrust it into Kenshin's jugular. The Narcan would block any further effects from the opiates. They wrapped his head and arm in gauze and laid him back down for a moment.

Sano remained outside the room, waiting for any news. The men came out of bed room carrying Kenshin, supporting his neck, head, and knees. Sanosuke followed them down the narrow staircase, keeping a close eye on Kenshin. When they reached the ambulance, the men began to load kenshin up in the back. Kenshin was laid on a gurney and given an IV drip. Just as the medics were about to shut the double doors a worried Sano grabbed one of the handles.

"I'm coming with you." Sanosuke demanded.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." a medic said meekly.

"Whether it is or not he's my best friend. I won't leave him alone."

The driver shouted"We don't have time for quarrels let the man's friend come with you!"

Sanosuke climbed in and sat on one of the benches. When he caught a glimpse of his best friend, he stared at the ground solemnly. The ambulance's engine started with a rumble and they drove off…

~o~o~

Kenshin woke up with a raging headache. He clutched his forehead, groaning. He was disoriented and he ached all over, especially his neck and left arm. After blinking his eyes a few times he cleared his vision. He heard the beeps and hums of various machines. Kenshin looked down at hands and found an IV attached to the top of his hand, and his left arm wrapped in gauze. He felt his head and it was wrapped in gauze too. Kenshin now was in shock! Why was his head wrapped up!? He felt his hair in panic to make sure it was all there, and it hadn't been shaved off. To his relief, all his strands were accounted for. But his hair had been let down out of its ponytail. He stroked his red locks, and tried to relax, leaning back in the pillow.

Kenshin felt naked under the sheets. He hadn't really thought about it before but he was in hospital… He lifted up the sheets just enough for him to see, and he blushed scarlet red. All he had on was a skimpy hospital gown.

"Nurse!" He blurted out.

"Nurse!"

"Nurse!"

A nurse in a pink uniform, pants and a blouse, sauntered into the room. "Glad to see you're awake." She tried to sound friendly and smile. "What can I do for you Mr. Himura." She checked his vitals as he talked. When the icy stethoscope landed on his chest he flinched. "Take three deep breaths for me, Mr. Himura." He did as he was asked.

"Now tell me again what is it you need?" The nurse asked gently.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Oh they are with your belongings."

"Can I have them back?"

"The doctor prefers you to wear a gown."

"Can I at least have my pants."

"What's wrong with your gown?"

Kenshin blushed. "Its too short."

"I can get you some pants from the hospital supply room, does that sound ok?"

"That's fine!"

"I'll be back in five minutes, stay here please."

"Its not like I have anywhere to go." He hissed, with a hint of sarcasm.

Kenshin lay back in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wondered why he was still here. He did so much heroin last night, he thought it would finish him off, that and the painkillers. He thought he was supposed to be in heaven by now. No! He should be in heaven! He should've died last night...Kenshin continued to gaze at the ceiling tracing each crack and line with his piercing violet eyes. There was a knock on the door. Kenshin snapped back to reality. "Come in!" he yelled. The nurse slipped in, shutting the door behind her. She came over to the bed and laid out a pair of blue cotton hospital pants, fashioned with a large yellow drawstring. "Could I have some privacy?" Kenshin whined, as the nurse kept gawking at him. He made sure to stay under his blankets until she left the room. She blushed and trotted out of the room.

Kenshin grabbed the pants and got dressed under the blankets in case someone decided to barge in. He finished tying the drawstring with great relief. He let himself go limp as he sunk into the comfort of the bed. He settled in for a nap. Sleep came to him easily.

~o~o~

Sanosuke had been waiting in the lobby since yesterday. He was waiting for the doctor to call him in to see Kenshin. The paramedics told him it was guaranteed he would see the doctor. A boy was sitting next Sano, drawing on a magazine. "Hey! Yahiko don't do that. What would Ken say?" Sanosuke growled. Kenshin's little cousin, Yahiko, was only eleven. He was a very mischievous boy, and sometimes Kenshin wasn't enough to handle him. Yahiko's Mom had dropped Yahiko off at the hospital before she went to work. Yahiko's Mom was a gracious woman. She drove Sano to Kenshin's apartment last night so he could lock it up and leave a note of absence for the landlord. She would visit Kenshin over the weekend when she had time off work.

"Mr. Sagara." A nurse called.

"That's me."

"The doctor will see you now."

"Come on Yahiko!" Sano exclaimed, overjoyed. He grabbed Yahiko by his forearm and dragged him along, despite the boy's protests.

"This way ."

The nurse led them through a maze of hallways and elevators, eventually stopping at the fourth floor. The nurse led them to the outside of room 42B. "This is Mr. Himura's room, however the doctor will speak with you before you may visit with Mr. Himura." The nurse explained calmly. "Dr. Gensai should be here soon. How old is the boy?"

"He's 13."

"Whuuhh I'm" Yahiko protested. But before he blew it Sano covered his mouth with his hand.

Sano whispered into Yahiko's ear "Just shut up. If you're under 13 you can't even step a foot out of the lobby."

Yahiko accepted this and nodded.

Just as they were done talking Dr. Gensai approached them.

"Hello, I'm Kenshin's Doctor, Dr. Gensai."

He gave Sanosuke a firm hand shake.

"May I speak with you regarding Kenshin."

"Sure. But What about Yahiko? Should he go to Kenshin's room."

"Certainly not. A minor is not allowed to be alone with a patient. He can go back to the lobby until its time to visit your friend. I'll have a nurse take him back."

Yahiko crossed his arms and gave Sano a flustered look.

"I'll have nurse call you and bring you back when it is time to visit with Kenshin." Sano assured him. Yahiko left with the attending nurse.

"I need to discuss your friend's condition with you, please come to my office."

Sano followed him through yet another maze of halls, but they remained on the fourth floor.

"Please come in."

's office was quaint. It was furnished with oak and had a few potted plants. Sano took a seat in a well worn chair and the doctor sat across from him in a spinning office chair. The doctor set the manila folder down on the desk and began to speak.

"Your friend, Mr. Himura, has survived a great ordeal. He has trauma to the head, and experienced temporary organ failure."

"Whoa speak English doc."

" overdosed on heroin and is suffering from a major concussion that struck his right temple." The doctor explained in a more simplified manner, showing diagrams of a skull, pointing to where the head trauma occurred.

"What can I do?"

"Remain supportive. At first Mr. Himura might seem irritable and frustrated, even depressed. These are side effects from opiate withdrawals. I prescribed him a medicine called Suboxone. It helps patients who are coming off heroin and other drugs. Once he leaves the hospital I would like to transfer him to a rehabilitation facility."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said Mr. Sagara, drug rehab."

"Kenshin won't do it. I know him."

"Then convince him, it's his only chance. As his closest friend you should understand that."

"which rehab place is the best?"

"I prefer Carol Ann's Rehab Center personally. My patients have had a lot of success there and it is where I want Mr. Himura to go."

"How long will he be in the hospital?"

"My best estimate would be a week. But I'm not entirely sure. My main concern is his recovery from the overdose. That can take up to a month for some patients. On top of that he has a bad head injury."

"So Himura's in for the long haul huh?"

"Yes I'm afraid so."

"It was nice meeting with you Doc. Thanks." Sano shook the doctor's hand.

"If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." The doctor was pleased with the turnout of the meeting.

A nurse stepped out of Kenshin's room and accidentally ran into Sano.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"Don't sweat it. Is the man in this room awake?"

"Oh yes. Are you a visitor?"

"Yes I am missy."

"I'd be careful. He's very irritable right now."

"He is huh? That will make things interesting."

"Didn't you have a young visitor as well?"

"Could you wait and bring him in … fifteen minutes. I need time with my friend."

"Yes, I understand."

The nurse in the pink uniform left.

"Can I come in?" Sanosuke hollered, while knocking several times. He didn't feel like barging in on Kenshin right now, not after what had happened. "Go away." Kenshin snapped. Sanosuke guessed that maybe this was his reaction to staff. "It's Sanosuke!" Sano yelled through the door. Kenshin perked up and said "Come in Sano."

Sano opened the door slightly, and peaked in. Kenshin had the blankets pulled back, and sat cross legged on the bed. He was tapping his fingers against his knee with anticipation. Sano treaded into the room, closing the door behind him. "Hey Ken! What's up?" Sano greeted, jovially. "I don't know..? I was at home last night. I wake up. Now I'm here. I don't remember anything…" Kenshin said, bewildered by the situation. Sano didn't know how to respond, the room and his friend's presence felt awkward. Sano would make an attempt at lightening up the atmosphere. "Come on Kenshin. Don't' worry so much about it. Just try to feel better." He pleaded, as he pulled a chair next to Kenshin's bed and sat down, facing him. "But I feel so confused Sano. I don't know how I got here. I can only gues-"

Sano cut Kenshin off and began speaking. "Fine. I'll tell you what happened last night. We drank a bottle of Merlot, I got drunk and passed out on the couch. You apparently stayed awake and shot up heroin. I don't know how much you shot up, but it made you very sick. They found other drugs in your system too. On top of that you hit your head on something in your bedroom and got a concussion. That explains the headache you might be having right now. I found you barely alive yesterday morning. I'm sorry if that was too much for you to hear right now, but it's the truth." He admitted to his friend.

Kenshin was staring down at his knees, somberly. "Sano, thanks… thanks for letting me know." the redhead muttered under his breath. "Is there anything else?" Kenshin asked, meekly.

"Actually there is.."

Kenshin looked up with interest, eyes wide and inquisitive.

"The doctor wants you to go to rehab after you leave the hospital."

"What!" Kenshin shouted. "I'm not going!" he spat.

"But Kenshin it's this really nice place. They have a high success rate of recovery."

"No! No! And No!" He yelled to Sano's face. "Recovery from what? I don't need to be treated for anything. I have no problems!"

"Yes, you do. That's what brought you here. You're in a fucking hospital because you ODed." Sano snapped.

A nurse was walking down the hall with Yahiko, but she stopped when she heard the yelling coming from Kenshin's room. "Yahiko, please wait outside." The nurse commanded. She thrust herself into the room and demanded to know what was going on. Both men were dumbfounded by her presence and the room instantly became silent.

"If you can't behave I will have to cut this visit short. The arguing causes unnecessary stress for Mr. Himura."

"I think I'll leave now. I'll come by tomorrow Kenshin." Sano said with a neutral tone.

Kenshin seemed a bit disappointed, but nonetheless said "That's fine Sano."

"Bye Kenshin."

"Bye."

Sano exited the room and ran into Yahiko, who was anxiously waiting.

"Come on Yahiko were gonna call your Mom and go home."

"Why!" Yahiko whined.

"Kenshin is wiped out. He just woke up today. He can't handle any more visitors today. I promise you can see him tomorrow."

Yahiko sighed with frustration and followed Sano down the hall.

~o~o~

"How was your visit with Kenshin?" Yahiko's mom asked.

"It was fine. Kenshin was lively to say the least." Sano chuckled, with a slight grin.

"That's good. It's good to hear he's doing better."

Yahiko sat in silence in the back seat. He was still angry about not being able to see his cousin. Kenshin was like a big brother to him. When Yahiko was much younger Kenshin used to visit his mom's house. Kenshin was older now and had a job and life of his own. It was weird for Yahiko to think of Kenshin like that, as an adult. He hadn't even seen Kenshin that often since he was little. Kenshin only came to see him a few times a year now.

People and their relationships change.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hello everybody. It took three chapters to finally reach you. I wanted to say a few things about this story. First of all I do not own Kenshin! He belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki. But I have played around with the Kenshin Universe. I created a world that is in modern times, the 2000's. Kenshin is in his early 20's rather than his 30's. I created a Kenshin that was similar to the personality of Battousai, young, hostile, moody, and badass. The Rurouni's positive outlook on life did not work for this story. The other centric characters have different roles and different attitudes as well.

Enjoy Readers!

A Second Chance

Chapter Three

A week had nearly passed since Kenshin first arrived at the hospital.

Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Mrs. Myojin entered the hospital lobby. The secretary checked all three of them in, including Yahiko, who was still proclaimed to be 13. A nurse was already available to take them to the fourth floor.

Yahiko and his mother waited in the hall while Sano knocked on Kenshin's door. A feminine voice answered. "One moment, please." Sano assumed it was a nurse. In five minutes he knocked on the door again. "Just a few more minutes." The nurse pleaded. Sano was so frustrated that he opened the door anyways, anxious to see Kenshin. Sano just couldn't help but laugh. Kenshin had his gown off and the nurse had a thermometer under his arm. She was listening to his bare back with a stethoscope. Kenshin had pants on so Sano couldn't see why he was so embarrassed. "Get out Sano!" Kenshin snapped. Sano didn't mind his words. He instead leaned against the nearest wall. Kenshin groaned with anger at this response.

"Your cousin and his mom are here to see you. Doesn't that sound nice?" Sano mused, trying to smile.

The nurse collected her instruments and left the room. Kenshin slipped back into his gown and began tying it up.

"When are they coming?" Kenshin grumbled.

"They're waiting outside the door."

"Oh."

"Yahiko's Mom is here. She brought you something."

"Bring them in."

Sano opened the door slightly, poked his head out, and hollered for the Myojins to come in. There was only one chair in Kenshin's room, so they stood by Kenshin's bed instead. Sano offered the only chair to Mrs. Myojin. She thanked him, sat down, and set her basket on her lap. Kenshin was sitting in his usual cross legged position. Sano thought Kenshin's insistence to sit up during visits had something to do with his pride. Even though he had been very sick over the past week, he refused to lay down in front of people.

"Hi Kenshin." Chirped .

"Hey Kenshin what's up?" Yahiko cheered.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Myojin asked.

"I feel like a zombie…just dig me a grave!" Kenshin groaned, while rolling his eyes into the back of his head for a dramatic effect.

Yahiko and his mom both laughed at Kenshin's comment, Sano grinned.

"What have they been feeding you?" Mrs. Myojin asked with concern.

"Boring stuff with no taste. I just hold my nose and shovel it down." Kenshin explained, making gestures with his hands.

"Is the bed comfortable?" Mrs. Myojin kept trying to think of questions that were easy to answer, not stressful.

Yahiko joined in. "Do you have a TV?"

Kenshin uttered answered "No TV. And the bed is decent."

"I brought you a present Kenshin." Mrs. Myojin said as she lifted the basket up for him. Kenshin leaned over and took the basket from her. He opened the lid and couldn't believe what was inside. There was a giant quilt, neatly folded, and probably hand sewn. "Keep looking inside Kenshin. There's more." Mrs. Myojin urged. He pulled the blanket loose and found a tin underneath it. He picked up the tin and carefully opened it. He became very excited over the contents of the tin. "Cookies!" Kenshin exclaimed. "Yes, I baked chocolate chip cookies for you. I figured the hospital food wouldn't taste too good. You don't eat that much anyways." Mrs. Myojin affirmed. Kenshin stuffed a cookie in his mouth, smiling. He took a moment to unfold the quilt and spread it over his lap. "Thanks for all of this, Mrs. Myojin." Kenshin praised.

Yahiko started asking many questions. He wanted to know how Kenshin was doing, when he would be out of the hospital, and if everybody was being nice to him. Kenshin answered all the child's curiosities swiftly.

The visit had now gone on for 15 minutes, a nurse knocked on the door. Sano let the nurse in and she said, "visiting time is over."

"It's only been 10 minutes." Sano interjected.

"Actually it has been 15 minutes." The nurse challenged.

"That's alright. I'm sure you must be tired Kenshin. Come on Sanosuke." insisted.

"I'm not going anywhere. I need to talk to Kenshin." Sano demanded.

"What about me, I want to stay too!" Yahiko whined.

"Yahiko. You are going home with me." Mrs. Myojin chided.

"Can't I stay? I need to talk to my best buddy." Sano begged, trying a different approach.

"Alright. Alright. I'll give you 15 more minutes. As long as it's okay with Mr. Himura." The nurse agreed.

"Kenshin, you okay with this." Sano asked.

"Yeah. Its fine."

"I don't want any problems! No fighting or the visit is cut early. Nothing like last week." The nurse scolded. Both men obliged to the terms.

Before Mrs. Myojin and Yahiko left she said one last thing. "Sanosuke, I'll wait for you in the parking lot."

"Okay." Sano replied. After that the nurse and Myojins left 42B. Kenshin sat up a little more and fixed his clothes and quilt. Sano took a seat took a seat in the chair Mrs. Myojin had used.

"How are you buddy?" Sano chimed.

"I feel like shit." Kenshin drawled.

"I'll bring you some cigarettes tomorrow."

Kenshin smiled.

"How much longer did the doctor say you had to be here?"

"Two more days!"

"Really!"

"Yeah. I can't wait to go home."

"Don't you have to go to that rehab place?"

"I need to pack clothes and stuff first, stupid. Did you water my plants?"

"Yeah don't worry. I check on your apartment every day." Sano assured him. He was in for it big time. He hadn't watered Kenshin's plants for five days!

"Ah. That's good to hear. You haven't been stealing my food have you!"

"Kenshin, if I don't eat it it'll spoil."

"That's a lame excuse. Don't touch my wine!"

" You aren't exactly supposed to drink."

"Says who!"

"You're supposed to get sober aren't you?"

"What do you mean by s-o-b-e-r? What is that?"

"You don't know what that means?!" Sano guffawed.

"No…"

Sano tried to contain his laughter "Fine. It means staying off drugs and alcohol." He explained.

"No wonder I don't know what it means."

"You'll learn more about it at rehab."

"Could you not say that word...? It's bad enough that I have to go." Kenshin chided.

They both heard a knock on the door and shouted "Come in!" The nurse with the pink uniform strolled in and announced that the 15 minutes were up. Sano said his goodbyes and gave Kenshin a bear hug.

~o~o~

Two days came and went…

Sanosuke checked in at the lobby, he was signing a mountain load of paperwork for Kenshin's release. Kenshin was going to stay with Sano until he went to rehab.

A nurse took Sanosuke to Kenshin's room. Kenshin was anxiously waiting for street clothes and a ride home. Sano knocked and he was welcomed to come in by Kenshin.

"Hey Ken! So today's the day!"

"Yes."

"I brought you something."

Sano tossed him a paper grocery bag and clothes spilled out of the top onto the bed.

"I'll leave for a sec and let you get changed." Sano reassured him, and exited into the hallway.

Now alone, Kenshin had a chance to look at the clothes. A blue T-shirt, dark wash jeans, black converse, boxers, and white socks. These had definitely come from his apartment. Kenshin held the T-Shirt up and took a whiff of it, the shirt had that musty smell he liked. Sano knocked on the door and hollered "You done yet?!" "Nooo!" Kenshin shouted back. He was blushing, wearing nothing but boxers and socks. He quickly finished getting dressed and put his high tops on. When he allowed Sano in he was, sitting in the chair, tying up his shoes. A nurse walked in on them and said she needed to get Kenshin's vitals one last time. She put a cuff on his arm, checking his blood pressure. Then she slid the stethoscope under his shirt and asked him to take several deep breaths. Finally Kenshin complained about th hospital bracelet. The nurse said she would go get some scissors to cut it off. She came back in flash and cut off the pesky bracelet, throwing it in the trash afterwards.

Kenshin rubbed his wrist as he walked out of the room with Sano.

"I've gone over a week without sunshine." Kenshin stated.

"This'll be your first time outside since you got here won't it."

"Yeah. I'm excited." Kenshin cheered.

Sano and Kenshin finally reached the elevator and headed down to the lobby.

"Well you know what's happening right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The hospital organized a '_drug free'_ plan for you."

"What did they do Sano?"

"They setup a date for your admittance into Carol Ann Rehab Center. Until then, they don't want you to be left alone. I volunteered to take you in."

"Take me in? I don't need anybody to take care of me! I want to go home!" Kenshin yelped.

"I drove to here from my house, and even went grocery shopping, at least stay the night."

"You aren't exactly _drug free_ Sano."

"Trust me. You'll have a good time if you stay with me Ken. Come on! We're best buddies."

"Fine. Just for the night"

It was a compromise Sanosuke could handle. He understood that Kenshin had been in the hospital for awhile and would yearn to go home. They reached the front desk and Kenshin was asked to sign off papers for his treatment, belongings, and overall care. It took a few moments to finish signing everything. Kenshin was handed his belongings in a plastic bag, and the two of them were free to leave.

Sano had Kenshin wait at the curb while he pulled his green Ford pick-up out the lot. When Sano pulled up Kenshin hopped in. Sano turned the radio onto Kenshin's favorite station, Rock Central. Kenshin fell asleep after_ Emery_ played the song _Walls. _Sanosuke switched the station to oldies rock music, and _Jimi Hendrix's Angel_ came on after a soap ad.

Sano went onto the free way to begin the journey to downtown Manchester, his home.


	4. Chapter 4

A Second Chance

Chapter Four

After a long week with Sano…

It was a clear bright morning with a slight overcast. Sanosuke liked to leave the all windows open in his apartment during the summer months. A breeze blew through the window, causing Kenshin to shiver. He was sleeping on the couch with a thin blanket and a squishy pillow. He huddled the blanket tighter around himself.

The breeze became a strong flow of wind, and it blew through the window, clapping the shutters. Kenshin snapped awake, in a panic, with clenched fists held in front of his face. He lowered his fists and sighed with relief when he realized nothing was there. He went back to bed.

~o~o~

Sano parked his trucked in the driveway, and got out. The gravel crunched beneath him as he went to get groceries out of the cab. Once he'd gotten them he carried them to the stoop, through the door, and up the stairs. Once he reached his apartment he set down the groceries and pulled keys out of his back pocket. The moment he walked in he found Kenshin snoring and laying on the floor, with a blanket twisted around his legs. Sano guessed that Kenshin fell off the couch in his sleep. Sano walked away from the rare spectacle to put away groceries.

The crinkling of paper bags and thumping noises woke Kenshin up.

"Sano…" He muttered.

His friend kept messing with the food.

"Sano!"

"Is that you Kenshin? I thought you were asleep."

Kenshin came out to the Kitchen entrance with the blanket wrapped around his body. He tried to tell Sano how sick he felt but it was too late. Kenshin's stomach was having sharp, shooting pains, he grabbed his belly and crumpled forward. Kenshin was now on his hands and knees, all the color left his face when he threw up on the linoleum floor. Sanosuke stepped over the vomit and picked Kenshin up by the shoulders. He took Kenshin to the bathroom and told him to throw up in the toilet. Kenshin kept throwing until he had lost all the food in his stomach, after that he was dry heaving. Sano tried to stay calm, he thought Kenshin was fine, and suddenly this came up.

Sanosuke didn't want to take his friend back to the hospital. Kenshin would try to jump out of the car or something crazy like that. He hated having tests done, being poked and prodded, and staying inside constantly. If Sano took him back there he'd probably refuse treatment. Sano knew how to cut corners.

"Kenshin! Are you ok Kenshin?" Sano called.

"Mmmmmm." Kenshin mumbled.

"What does "MMMMMmmmmm" mean!?"

Kenshin coughed a bit and then said "I'm fine."

"Come on I'm taking you over to the couch." Sano insisted, hoisting Kenshin up onto his feet and giving him a body to lean on.

They made it back to the couch. Kenshin immediately sat down, Sano handed him a blanket, and he spread it over his legs. The redhead lay back on the couch, in order to relax. Sano was getting something out of the drawer under his TV.

Sanosuke knelt by the coffee table and pulled out some rolling papers. He rolled some mysterious green stuff into each paper and sealed it with a lighter. Once he was done he walked over to Kenshin.

"I want you to smoke this. It'll make you feel better."Sano offered.

Kenshin snorted at him. "I know what that is Sano. I'm not stupid! Its fucking weed in a fucking joint."

Kenshin snatched the joint from Sano's fingers and asked him to light it. It only took a couple minutes before his headache went away. Sano lit his joint and joined Kenshin. Kenshin forgot about his stomachache and everything else. He saw images he hadn't seen in awhile.

"_Come here Kenshin!" _

"_No."_

"_If you don't get your ass over here I's gonna have to give you a whoopin'."_

_A ten-year-old Kenshin ran to the kitchen table and hid under it._

"_You want to play games boy! I'll play along!"_

_The man got on his hands and knees, and crawled over to the kitchen table. The closer the man got, the further Kenshin backed away. Kenshin tried to climb a leg of the table and get to the top. But the man grabbed hold of his ankle, dragging him across the floor, to the other side of the kitchen. He dropped Kenshin without a care. _

"_Stand up boy!" Kenshin's father commanded._

_Kenshin sat._

"_You disrespectful little shit!" shouted his father, and he slapped his boy across the face. _

_He picked up Kenshin by the shirt collar, holding him up to eye level. "Now you listen here boy! You will mind me and your mama, and show us proper respect." Kenshin spat in his face. Kenshin's dad threw Kenshin down so hard he smacked the floor. "You'll behave! I'll make sure you learn!" His dad yelled. The man unbuckled his belt and pulled it off._

"_Stand in that corner boy!" _

_Kenshin did as he was told. His father took the belt and lashed Kenshin several times. Then he swatted Kenshin till he was on the ground in pain. _

"_Do you want me to stop boy! Will you behave?"_

_Kenshin nodded furiously. His pride was hurt, and he was boiling with anger._

Kenshin was screaming and holding his head in his hands.

Sano came running. "What's wrong!?" He shouted.

Kenshin took a breath and let it out. "Sano, do you remember when I told you about my childhood. I had a flashback." He admitted.

"Sure, I remember. Was this one bad?"

"It was awful…"Kenshin muttered.

Sano wanted to hug his friend, but he knew that that wasn't the right thing to do right now.

"When do I have to go to Rehab?"

Sano turned around and looked at the clock on DVD player. "In half an hour. You should probably start packing up your stuff."

Kenshin did a mental checklist for all the stuff he needed. He went into the laundry room and gathered all this clothes. He had more clothes by the couch but that was pretty much it. Kenshin had about half a dozen outfits, a toothbrush, and a razor. He packed it all up anyways.

"Sano, I'm ready." Kenshin hollered.

"Did you enjoy your week at Chateau Sagara?" Sano chuckled.

Kenshin laughed. "The accommodations were nice. Plenty of hospitality. Clean sheets, a fresh mint on my pillow, life couldn't be sweeter." He said sarcastically.

~o~o~

A woman walked into the office Kenshin had been waiting in for the last 15 minutes. She was wearing a bright blue uniform dress that matched her light blue eyes. Her shoes were white slip-ons and her long black hair was neatly tied back in a braid. The nametag on her shirt bore the name 'Kaoru'.

She reached across the desk and chirped "Hello Mr. Himura, I'm Kaoru, your substance abuse counselor." Kenshin, though puzzled, shook her hand.

"How are you feeling today Mr. Himura?"she asked.

"Fine. I guess."

"Can I have a word to describe how you feel? Maybe that would help you."

"Okay. I'm irritated."

"Why's that ?"

"Is this kept confidential?"

"Only your doctor may see these records, ."

"Call me Kenshin. And you see I've been getting sick a lot."

"Why does that make you irritated?"

"When I don't do drugs I get really sick. That's why I want my drugs. But my friends took them away from me."

"Do you understand why you are in this facility?"

"To get clean or some bullshit like that."

"Do you want to get better Kenshin?"

"That depends."

"Depends on what?"

"I don't know if I can just suddenly stop drinking and smoking."

"Many people have walked through these doors without a hope in hell. They came back out of the center clean and sober."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You could be one of those people Kenshin. Now, I need to ask you a series of questions."

"What for?"

"You are a new patient and so we need some information for your medical records."

"Alright."

"What is your full name?"'

"Kenshin Himura."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 23."

"What is your birth date?"

"June 20, 1985."Kenshin said.

"Have you done any drugs in the past?"

"Well no shit! I'm in rehab."

"What kinds of drugs?"

Kenshin sighed with frustration, holding up his hand. "Acid, Ex, PCP, Crack, Weed, Dope, and whatever else I did I don't remember." He had counted all his fingers for each drug he had named.

"Do you drink?"

"Hell yeah!"

"How often?"

"Every chance I get!"

"I mean more like 1-4 times a day."

"A thousand times a day!"

"You know that this will be charted, right?"

"Whatever." Kenshin said nonchalantly.

"Any past traumas or abuse?"

Kenshin's skin crawled, his violet eyes stared intensely at Kaoru. "What does that have to do with drugs!?" Kenshin snarled.

"It could be the reason you drank and did drugs in the first place. I'll ask again, have you had any past traumas or abuse?"

"No." He choked.

"Okay…" Kaoru finished writing miniscule details on Kenshin's chart and then clapped it shut. "Are you ready to go to your room?"

"Yeah."

"Gather your belongings and I'll take you there."

Kenshin got out of his chair and picked up his two canvas bags full of clothes. Kaoru made sure to leave the room before him so that she was the leader. They walked through a few sets of heavy double doors, which had to be open with card keys. Kenshin figured only staff could open the doors, and all patients were pretty much on lockdown. He did not like that. He thought that rehab would be more open and laid back.

"You will be staying in the West Wing of the hospital. We have four wings, East, West, North, and South." Kaoru explained.

"Why is this place on lockdown?"

"We have patients that come to the center not yet sober. They have to detox in a safe environment. We don't want them running out in public while hallucinating, Kenshin."

Kenshin did not talk after that last response. In the last two hours that he had spent with Kaoru, he had come to know her as curt and callous. After plenty of walking they reached the double doors to the West Wing. Kaoru tried to make a cute joke about the 'West Wing' TV drama. Kenshin thought it was stupid. She slid her card key and let Kenshin in. The nurses swarmed around the mysterious, new patient with red hair.

"How ya doin' boy! I'm Keisha, the head nurse." The charge nurse announced brightly.

"I'm Yolanda, I'm your medication nurse. You talk to me about candy boy!" Yolanda giggled.

The other nurses were happy to introduce themselves to Kenshin.

They asked all sorts of things about Kenshin.

"Why is your hair red?" Kenshin: "I was blessed with it."

"Why do you have purple eyes?" Kenshin: "Why do you have brown eyes?"

"What's your addiction?" Kenshin: "I'm addicted to love!"

The head nurse saw that Kenshin was stressing over all the questions, "Everybody get back to your duties!" She bellowed. Keisha found Kenshin sitting in a chair, in the corner of the hall. "Why you are over here all alone?" She asked. "I'm thinking." "Why don't you do some thinking in your room?" Keisha said, thoughtfully. "I don't know where it is." Kenshin stated. "Don't worry I'll show you." She reassured him.

Keisha carried on of the canvas bags to room 16A and set it on Kenshin's bed.

"Your roommate's in group now. But he'll be out soon. He can give you a tour of the place, he's a nice boy." Keisha clarified. "You can do some thinking now."

Keisha left Kenshin alone to get settled. He began unpacking his things and merely piling them onto the bed. He could smell fresh sheets. Kenshin shoved all his stuff off the bed and jumped on it. The bed rattled and bounced when he landed on it. He dove his face into the pillow, and hugged the mattress. The bed had white cotton sheets and a green blanket over that. Kenshin rolled over onto his back, looked up at the ceiling, and then closed his eyes. He drifted off into his imagination.

Before he knew it he was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A Second Chance

Chapter Five

_Kenshin and his Father were in the garage…_

"_Come here boy!"_

"_No!"_

"_Come here!"_

_Kenshin's Dad yanked him by the shirt collar and threw him onto the floor. There was a can of lighter on the hood of his Dad's jeep. "Stand up!"His Dad growled. Kenshin refused. "Didn't you hear me I said stand up!"Kenshin's Dad yelled. He grabbed Kenshin's shirt collar and pulled him up. Then he punched Kenshin inside of the face, and Kenshin could hear his jaw pop and crunch. He dropped Kenshin and told him stand up. Kenshin stood, shivering in fear. The Father picked up the lighter fluid and threatened his 13 year old son with it. "Mom! Mom!" Kenshin shouted with desperation._

"_Your Mommy ain't coming boy!"_

"_Mom!"_

"_Shut your trap!" his Dad snarled, smacking Kenshin in the face._

_He twisted the cap off the can and poured lighter fluid on Kenshin from the shoulder down. Kenshin tried to run, but his Dad grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. He scolded Kenshin for running away, told him to stay put, and smacked him on the arm. He pulled a pack of matches out of his back pocket and lit one. Kenshin's Dad tossed the match onto Kenshin and his body set on fire. Kenshin screamed in anguish. He dropped to the floor and rolled around, trying to smother the flames. _

"_Now you won't ever disobey me." He cackled with satisfaction, kicking Kenshin in the stomach. _

_Kenshin shrieked._

Kenshin was rolling around violently in bed. He was murmuring in his sleep, begging and pleading to someone. He rolled off the bed and his head hit the edge.

He woke up soaked in sweat, panting heavily. He grabbed his face and felt all around to make sure it was there. He traced the edges of a distinct scar on his face, a cross-shaped one. He cupped the cheek that held that scar. He pulled off his T-shirt, checking for burns. Instead, he found the scars from when his body was set on fire. He remembered his slow recovery in the hospital after that incident. Kenshin felt each scar with his fingertips, painfully remembering the event.

There was a pang of fear, coming from the pit of his stomach, when he heard a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Hollered a voice. Startled, Kenshin threw his shirt back on. "Hey can I come in now?" The voice hollered again, tapping on the door. Kenshin pulled himself together, and ran to the door. He opened it and the person walked right on in. "Hey! You're my new roomie aren't you!?" The stranger chimed.

He was a boy, small in stature, with delicate features. He was wearing torn, bleached jeans, a Bob Marley T-shirt, and was barefoot. "My name's Soujiro." He greeted brightly, holding out his hand for a shake. Kenshin stared awkwardly at the stranger's hand. He shook Soujiro's hand with robotic movements.

"What's your name?"Soujiro asked with a smile. He took a seat on his bed.

"I'm Kenshin."Kenshin replied in monotone voice, taking a seat on his bed as well.

"I see you've gotten comfortable." Soujiro chuckled, pointing at Kenshin's stuff spread all over the floor.

"Oh."Kenshin mumbled, embarrassed. He didn't have enough energy to deal with his mess right then, though.

"Ah. Don't worry about!" Soujiro lifted up his sheets. "See." Practically all his belongings were stuffed under his bed.

Kenshin got tired of sitting up and so he laid down on his side, facing Soujiro.

"What are you here for?" Soujiro asked casually.

"Addiction."

"Yeah but addiction to what?"

"…Heroin."

"Heroin?!" Soujiro exclaimed with surprise.

"Yeah."

"I would've never guessed."

"It's not like you can really tell. Unless you look at my arms…What about you? What did you do?"

"I've been snorting coke for a couple of years. But my parents caught me doing it last week. They sent me here. They don't know I smoke pot though."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Wow."

"How about you?"

"23."

"How did you end up here?"

"An overdose." Kenshin sighed.

"You were in the hospital and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

Soujiro crawled off his bed and onto the floor."Do you like Bob Marley?"He shouted from under the bed. Soujiro was digging around for something under there. "Sure, I like the song, _Could you be loved._" Kenshin declared, with a hint of a smile. He watched Soujiro intently, seeing him look for something under the bed. After much searching, Soujiro pulled out a record player, followed by an old album. He held the album up proudly to show Kenshin. "I bought this record and the player at a garage sale. It was a steal." Soujiro proclaimed. He slipped the record out of its cardboard case and popped it onto the player. He then gently lifted the needle onto the record and pressed play. _Bob Marley's One Love _echoed throughout their room. Kenshin wondered how he got a record player in this place. But nonetheless he enjoyed being in the moment.

"I love this song!" Soujiro chimed, dancing in the middle of the room. "Come on Kenshin! Come and dance."

"No, I don't dance." Kenshin stated, lying on his bed.

"Awe, come on!" Soujiro pleaded.

"Naaah!" Kenshin shook him off with a wave of his hand.

"I have other records if you don't like this one."

"What do you got?" Kenshin asked now intrigued.

Soujiro went back under the bed and pulled out a plastic tub full of records. "Look through them and find something you like." Kenshin hopped off his bed and went over to the bin of records. He plucked through about 50 different albums and handpicked his favorites. Kenshin had stack next to him that contained Led Zeppelin, Depeche Mode, Black Sabbath, Iron Butterfly, and The Grateful Dead. He was still searching for one more record, the record he claimed to be his favorite. For some reason he thought Soujiro had it. When he found it, he was so happy that he hugged the album. It was _The Velvet Underground_, Kenshin's favorite group of all time. He had their CDs at home, but he was stuck in rehab now. It was nice to have the comfort of his favorite music.

"What are you so excited about?"

Kenshin held up _Velvet Underground_. "This is it! This is my favorite album of all time!"

"Play it."

Soujiro removed the Bob Marley album for him, and Kenshin then placed the record on the player. He plopped the needle on the record, and let it play. _Candy says_, the first track, began to play. Kenshin got up and went to sit on his bed. He jumped onto the bed and sat with his legs hanging over the edge. He tapped his feet against the bed and swayed his head side to side, following the beat. Soujiro watched Kenshin, shocked by his sudden change in mood.

A sudden tap-tap-tap came from the door. "Boys lunch time!"Shouted a nurse. Neither one of them got up, the record continued to play. The nurse opened the door, "Boys, break time is over! Come get some grub." She insisted. Soujiro got up and turned the record off. "Whaddidya do that for!" Kenshin whined, waving his hands in the air. "I'm not hungry."He pouted.

Soujiro put the record away, despite an angry Kenshin. "Come on Kenshin, there's people to meet in the cafeteria." Soujiro warbled. The nurse had left the room awhile back. A grumpy Kenshin huffed and puffed and nearly threw Soujiro down. He followed Soujiro out of the room and down the hall.

They made it to the double doors and Soujiro asked a nurse to let them out. Before she did she had something to say "Soujiro, get some shoes on! You know you're not supposed to be barefoot." A therapist was making her way out of the wing and Soujiro took full advantage of it. He grabbed Kenshin and ran through the doors just as they were about to close. "Hey, come back here!" The nurse demanded, calling from the window. Soujiro and Kenshin ignored her.

~o~o~

The cafeteria was busy and crowded, similar to Kenshin's high school days. He was overwhelmed by the amount of patients. Soujiro and Kenshin were at the end of line going out the door.

The line moved quickly and before Kenshin knew it he was being served French fries and fried chicken on his tray. Soujiro and Kenshin slid down to the soda fountain and Kenshin got a cup of Pepsi. They took their trays to a table that seated eight. Kenshin ripped opened some ketchup packets and dumped it all over his chicken and fries. Soujiro used mustard and mayo. Kenshin got some ketchup on his hand and quickly licked it off.

Kenshin nibbled at his fries, while Soujiro devoured most of his chicken. A group of patients came to sit at the table. Everyone in the group was friendly towards Soujiro, giving him high-fives and patting him on the back. The group looked over at Kenshin, the stranger.

"Who's the new guy?" Saitou asked.

"Oh this is Kenshin, my new roommate. Kenshin meet Saitou, Wagner, Wylie, Wyatt, Enishi, Tommy, and Fred. These are all my buddies." Soujiro proclaimed, introducing Kenshin to everyone he knew.

Kenshin talked with each man personally at one point or another. After introductions the men shared stories of their glory days.

Enishi was quite the story teller. "I went behind the dumpster and took the crack out of my pocket! I only had ten minutes to snort most of the bag! The cops were looking for me in the bushes right behind me."

Wylie also had talent. "I was in Los Angeles doing drug deals. I got a phone call two nights into it. My friend said the police had a warrant for me so I ran. I was ten blocks away from my apt. and suddenly a cop car passed me. I panicked and looked crazy and shit and the cop stopped and he says "Sir are you feeling ok?" and I says "Yea I'm fine." So the cop leaves and I walk all the way back to the apt. After that I get a phonecall from my buddy and he says the jokes on me and warrant was a fake! I wasn't going to get busted. I kicked his ass the next day."

Soujiro and the other guys shared their stories. Until they reached Kenshin. "Hey the new guy hasn't shared!" Tommy hollered. "Yea everyone else went, it's a tradition." Wylie said. "Naaah I'll share later." Kenshin insisted. The men decided not to push Kenshin into it. They thought it wasn't a good idea.

Soujiro and he headed back to wing with Enishi and Saitou.

~o~o~

Kenshin went to his first group as soon as he arrived at the wing. The patients were sent into a large conference room to watch a movie about relapsing.

"We have to watch this bullshit." Kenshin complained.

"Yeah, once a day there's a video group once a day." Soujiro replied.

Fifteen minutes into the movie Kenshin had become bored and anxious. He stepped out of the room. As he was walking back to his room he bumped into Kaoru. "Sorry." Kenshin said apologetically. Kaoru tried to apologize as well.

"What are you doing out of group Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm getting something from my room." Kenshin lied.

"Well you look worried is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No." Kenshin said flatly. 'Hell no! Not with you bitch!' He thought.

"That doesn't sound sincere."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Why are you so angry with me?!" Kaoru snapped.

"None of your damn business!"

"If you leave I'll notify a nurse that you've decided to leave group. Then they'll deal with you." Kaoru retorted.

Kenshin turned around, scowling, and stomped over to where she was.

"Now what's on your mind Kenshin?"

"My ex-girlfriend." He hissed.

"Does she have a name?"

"Tomoe."

"What is bothering you concerning her?"

"I'm thinking about when I was with her."

"What was that like?"

Kenshin sighed and began. "I was in a gang that survived off drug dealing. I lived in Nashville at the time. I was 17 when I left my foster home. I was 19 when I joined the gang. I was initiated by a woman who always wore tank tops and jeans, her name was Tomoe. She held my face up and gave me this mark." He pointed to his cross shaped scar. "It was a symbol that I belonged to the gang. I had to carry a pistol that was issued to me. IT was only for defense. My job was to deal cocaine. I got into to a lot of fights and sticky situations. Tomoe became my girlfriend, she was the center of my life. But my 'job' security did not last long. I was on a drug deal and the customer got shot. I was framed for the shooting. The gang beat me and shot me in the gut as part of disowning me. Tomoe drove to the ER and dumped me off their. I never saw her again. She was loyal to the gang and wasn't allowed to be with a traitor." Kenshin was somber, he had just made himself very vulnerable.

Kaoru was now quite concerned. She wanted Kenshin to be happy. But Kenshin didn't know.

"That's in the past, it happened a couple of years ago. The best thing you can do for yourself is try to let go of these feelings and move on." Kaoru advised.

"Shut up! Don't feed me that bullshit. It's not what I need!" Kenshin snapped, glowering.

"I don't mean let go all at once. Just a little at a time."

Kenshin turned his chair so it faced the wall and kicked his feet up against it. He stared at the ceiling, tracing each crack and line with his eyes. He ignored Kaoru.

Kaoru began to hum. Kenshin turned his head to listen, lucky for him Kaoru did not notice. He enjoyed the humming, it reminded him of Tomoe. Kaoru turned around and caught Kenshin listening. She felt she had broken through to him.

"Are you enjoying that?"

Kenshin was so startled he nearly fell out of his chair. "Can you sing..."Kenshin gulped.

Kaoru sang an old folk song for him. He was truly impressed.

"What else can you do?"

"I'll do anything you want and more?"

"What!?"

A nurse over heard Kenshin shouting and came trotting into the hall. "Ms. Kamiya, what are you doing with this patient?" The nurse bellowed. "I'm doing my job, Hannah." Kaoru retorted.

"Ms. Kamiya, May I speak with you alone!"

Hannah and Kaoru went down the hall to a conference room. The door opened with the slide of a card key and locked behind them.

"Kaoru Kamiya, if you wish to continue working here you will not flirt, fraternize, or mess around with any patient in any way. Do you understand!?" Hannah explain sternly.

"Yes, I understand." Kaoru responded meekly.

"Good, I'm glad we came to this understanding."

The nurse left Kaoru in the room to go back to her duties. Kaoru sat there for awhile, staring out in space. She felt ashamed. 'Kenshin hates my guts. Why did I flirt with him?' Kaoru pondered.


	6. Chapter 6

A Second Chance

Chapter Six

After two weeks in rehab…

"Kenshin, Kenshin, Come this way. Hurry!" Kaoru whispered. Kenshin was following Kaoru to their usual meeting spot. But only Kaoru could open the door with her badge. Kaoru had snuck Kenshin out of the wing and taken him near the front, to the janitor's closet. She opened the door for them and they slipped in, making no noise.

Kenshin leaned his back to the wall and Kaoru hugged her body around his. They began kissing and cuddling. Kenshin had one hand on the small of her back and was snaking the other one up her skirt. She leaned deeper into him for a harder kiss. Their lips swelled with passion as they frenched. Kenshin repositioned his arms so they held her waist. She grabbed his T-shirt and pulled on it, almost strangling him.

Kenshin unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans. Kaoru lifted her skirt and he went down on her. She played with his red strands and he unbuttoned her shirt, kissing her chest. Mops, brooms and buckets clattered to the floor as they went closer to the ground. Kaoru was worried that it was causing too much noise. Kenshin convinced her to relax, kissing her forehead. The room became hot, Kaoru and Kenshin were drenched in sweat. She grabbed his shirt and made a deep moan as he thrusted against her hips.

Kaoru and Kenshin stopped and jerked their heads up when they heard steps coming toward the broom closet. They stood up and fixed their clothes. Then together they hid way in the back, behind all the brooms and mops. Kenshin told Kaoru not to make a sound. The steps got louder and louder until someone slid a card key and came into the closet. It was the janitor. He took a bucket and climbed to the back where Kenshin and Kaoru were hiding. He took a mop that wasn't near them. Kaoru sighed with relief and then Kenshin slapped a hand over her mouth and glared at her. The janitor looked around for what had caused the noise. He couldn't find anything and left.

Kaoru and Kenshin practically ran back to wing after that happened.

~o~o~

"Where have you been? Have you been running?" Soujiro asked the panting, red faced Kenshin.

"I've been out?" Kenshin replied coolly.

"What do you mean 'out'? Come on Kenshin just tell me?"

"I told you before. I was out."

"You can't be out. This place is on lockdown."

"My counselor took me to her office on the other side of the hospital. That's all." Kenshin spat. He changed out of his sweaty shirt to clean one and then laid out on his bed.

"When do you go home?"

"I'm supposed to go home in two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"You're only here for a month?"

"Yeah, why?

"Most people are here for at least two months."

"Well I have a life outside this place."

"So does everyone else."

"I can't survive in a place like this that long! Okay! I'm already dreading two weeks as it is!" Kenshin yelled.

Kenshin ripped the blanket and top sheet from his bed and jumped in. He made sure to face the wall, and put his blankets over his head. Soujiro was clearly not going to get anywhere with his roommate when he was in this kind of mood. Soujiro left the room in shambles. Kenshin fell asleep.

~o~o~

A knock on the door awoke the redhead. The nurse opened it, poked her head in, and said group time would begin in ten minutes. Kenshin forced himself out of bed to go to group. It was a counseling group, led by drug counselors. He went for a reason, or rather someone.

Kenshin groggily made his way down the hall, catching himself yawn every couple of steps. When he reached the conference room he took a seat in the front row. The room filled up quickly just as he got there.

Two counselors, Kaoru and Natasha, came in two minutes to the hour. Kenshin couldn't take his eyes off Kaoru as she walked in. Kaoru caught a glimpse of Kenshin and then quickly looked away. Natasha and Kaoru took their seats at the end of the circle of chairs. Natasha tried to get the attention of twenty people. "Excuse me. Can we please have silence now?" The group shut their mouths. "Thank you. Welcome to our afternoon counseling group. I'm Natasha and this is Kaoru! We are counselors at this hospital and would like to guide you through this group with care and support. Please do not talk over each other and don't have private conversations. If you need to talk to your friends save it for after the group. We'd like to have a minimal amount of people getting up and leaving the group and coming back. This reduces the interruption of the group. If you need to use the restroom or talk to your doctor or nurse then please do step out. But try to stay in group as long as you can. I think that covers the rules. Thank you again."

Kaoru now began to speak. "Let's begin the counseling session. Who'd like to speak first?"

"I will." Tommy hollered, raising his hand.

"Very well what is your issue." Kaoru said.

"Well back home I grew marijuana with my wife. We split the profits 50/50. Now that I'm getting clean, she wants to get a divorce because she says I'll be too different for her. I don't know how to talk to her about why I stopped smoking."

"Well Tommy the first thing you need to decide is how understanding your wife is and what some possible responses from her could be." Natasha advised. "Any suggestions from the group?"

A guy named Mark jumped in." Tommy how long have you and your wife been together?"

"Ten years." Tommy replied.

As the counselors continued to work with Tommy Kenshin went off into GaGa Land. He couldn't help but stare at Kaoru, he was practically drooling. He kept imagining her without clothes on. He didn't know that his face had turned a bit red.

Somebody poked their head through the conference room door and called "Kenshin. Is Kenshin here?" It was Dr. Forester. Some of the group members brought Kenshin back to earth and shoved him at the door. Kenshin shook his head clear of the visions of a naked Kaoru and followed the doctor.

"Kenshin how do you feel?" the doctor asked once they were closed up in a consultation room.

"I feel like I'm on fire!" Kenshin replied.

"Is that what you really want me to put on your chart?"

"Its how I feel! I've been sweaty and burning all day!" Kenshin snapped.

"Hmmm. Are these symptoms new?" The doctor asked, now interested.

"What do you mean symptoms?"

"You said you are sweating and feel hot. I believe you have built a tolerance to the Suboxone."

"What?"

"I'm decreasing the dose by half this week. And a quarter more next week."

"What!? Fuck no. You'll kill me."

"I'm also raising the Wellbutrin and I am adding Lamictal and Abilify."

"I'm not bipolar! You can't do that!" Kenshin spat, shoving papers off his desk.

The doctor pressed an intercom button and called "Nurse! Nurse! A Mr. Kenshin Himura has become threatening towards me. I need backup."

"What kind of doctor are you!" Kenshin shouted, throwing a glass paper weight at the wall. It smashed against the wall and broke.

The charge nurse and an assistant nurse tried to corner Kenshin. But he was too fast for them. He charged passed them and went down the hall. The counseling group watched what was happening through the window. Kenshin kept running down the hall until he reached a dead end. "Fuck!" He muttered. He was about to go hide in another patient's room, but two nurses grabbed him by the arms and legs.

He shouted at them, kicked, struggled, and nothing worked. A thrid nurse came to help. She assisted in putting Kenshin in the 'quiet' room. They put him on an ice cold gurney and restrained him in leather restraints. He screamed and put up a fight. "No!No! All I need is fucking heroin. I want a hit! Just one!" He shouted. "Let me go you bitches! I'll give you something to talk about!" He wriggled and struggled against the restraints till his wrists and ankles were red.

Two nurses came in for what reason Kenshin did not know. Suddenly the bigger one held down his shoulders and legs. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled" The other nurse pulled out a syringe. Kenshin's eyes widened like saucers. "What the fuck is that for?! You aren't getting that near me you bitch!"He snapped. "Just relax boy." The nurse said as she rolled up his sleeve and injected the sleeping medicine. "You'll pay for this! I'll make sure you do!" Kenshin rambled on about his revenge until he blacked out.

~o~o~

"This way!" Kaoru called, guiding the current shift's head nurse to the quiet room. The head nurse got in front of Kaoru in order to unlock the room. As soon as they got in they went straight to the table where Kenshin lay. They hurried and unbuckled all the restraints. Kenshin could feel them touching him as they removed the restraints. He opened his drowsy eyes, the first thing he saw was Kaoru's fingers undoing the last buckle on his left wrist. She smiled at him.

They helped Kenshin get back onto to his feet and took him out of the quiet room. The head nurse, Keisha, was fond of Kenshin and was very upset when she heard that he had been drugged up and sent to the quiet room. She had looked at his chart and it had been written by the doctor that he was " A danger to himself and others." Keisha was disgusted by this mistreatment of a patient. She helped Kenshin walk back to his room. Kaoru and Keisha put Kenshin to bed, hoping the sleeping drugs would wear off quickly. Kaoru and Keisha discussed filing a complaint over this and decided that it was the only way to defend Kenshin.

~o~o~

The next time Kenshin awoke it was late afternoon. He got out of bed and went to the community Kitchen to make some coffee for his headache. When he got there a few people stared at him. He sighed and simply passed them. He took coffee from the pot and added sugar packets and instant cream. After that he popped a lid on it and left the kitchen to sit in the TV room.

He sat down on the couch next to Tommy, Wylie and Enishi. "Hey, Kenshin aren't you glad to be back among the living." Enishi stated, as Kenshin sipped his coffee. "I still feel like a zombie Enishi." Kenshin retorted, arching one brow at him. "I was in the hall when you cussed all the staff out. That was awesome. You put a sailor's mouth to shame."Enishi replied. "The patient's rights policy is bullshit. I want to spit on my doctor if he ever comes back." Kenshin said with malice. As he drank his coffee he tried to think about pleasurable things like heroin, sex, and sunshine.

Kaoru went into the kitchen, claiming to get coffee, but really going to see Kenshin in the adjoining TV room. "Kenshin I need to have counseling session with you." Kaoru called. Kenshin knew that was code for private time with Kaoru. He was wagging his imaginary tail.

Kenshin and her stepped into a consult room. After talking about medical jargen and legal rights Kaoru got down to business. "I will have th nurse do anything she can to switch your doctor. So far your chances are very good. Anyways, how do you feel?"

"I feel groggy still and I'm mad as hell, but otherwise I'm fine. How are you doing Beautiful?"Kenshin said.

"Oh I'm good."

Kenshin leaned over and kissed her. She pulled away. "Kenshin people can see us through that window! I'll lose my job if we get caught!"

A frowning Kenshin backed away and sat down in his chair.


	7. Chapter 7

A Second Chance

Chapter Seven

Kenshin was at the counter of the nurse's station, ready to take his medication. When the nurse handed him a plastic cup containing his meds he said "Something isn't right!" as he picked though the pills.

He asked to see his chart. The nurse told him to take the medicine, but he wouldn't until he saw his chart. The head nurse got Kenshin's folder for him and let Kenshin flip through his medical records. He found exactly what he wanted to know. His Suboxone had been reduced to 1mg. Kenshin did some further reading on the orders Dr. Forester had left. Dr. Forester had written "The Suboxone is causing Kenshin to be a danger to himself and others. The dose of Suboxone will be reduced to nothing over the next three days." Kenshin shut the folder and slammed it on the table. He asked the nurse to change his doctor. She told him there was nothing she could do. Kenshin took the paper cup of pills and removed the Lamictal and Abilify. "You aren't allowed to do that. You need to take what your doctor prescribed." The med nurse ordered. "Piss off Lady!" Kenshin snarled.

~o~o~

Five days had passed…

Kenshin's face was pasted with sweat, and he wore nothing but blue jeans. His shirt was hanging on a chair, shoes on the floor. He hadn't slept at all last night. His eyes were popped wide open and bloodshot, staring at wall in front of him. He panted heavily as he lay down, sweating.

His body was detoxing from heroin and the hospital wouldn't give him anymore Suboxone. He felt like he was going to die, like he would drown in his own sweat. The ceiling began to crawl towards him, he screamed.

The walls were closing in on him, making the room smaller and smaller. Kenshin panicked and thought he would be crushed. He slammed himself against the bed, and reached into his pocket for an imaginary gun. He shot at the ceiling and the walls. Soujiro had heard the screams and came running into their room.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" Soujiro shouted, shaking Kenshin by his shoulders.

Kenshin's eyes snapped wide open, and his pupils dilated. He was panting heavily, as he sank his head down into the pillow. He had stopped hallucinating.

"Kenshin, you feel really warm. I'm gonna go get a nurse okay?"

Kenshin didn't have the strength to protest.

Soujiro left the room and walked over to the Nurse's station. "I need the head nurse."

An RN answered Soujiro "Why do you need to see Anna?"

"My roommate is tweaking."

"What do you mean?"

"He's detoxing and he just stopped hallucinating. I think he has a fever too."

"Alright, show me where he is."

Soujiro led her to his room. Kenshin was murmuring to himself and twitching spasmodically. The RN pulled out her stethoscope and went to listen to Kenshin's heart, but he was moving too much. She knelt down by his bedside and tapped on his shoulder "Come now, stop twitching." She requested.

Kenshin jerked awake and looked her straight in the eyes. He gave her a piercing stare. She listened to his chest and told him to take deep breaths; despite her efforts his breathing was shallow. His heart was nearly going to jump out of chest, and his pulse was though the roof.

She had a thermometer in her front pocket and quickly stuck it in his mouth. It turned out that Kenshin had a high fever. The nurse wrote all the results on her notepad and left the room. She told the head nurse that Kenshin's detox was a high risk situation. The head nurse ordered ice to be brought to Kenshin's room.

In a few minutes two nurses took a bucket of ice water and a stack of towels to Kenshin's room. They dipped hand towels in ice water and wrapped them around Kenshin feet and head. Kenshin shivered against the sudden cold. The RN took a large towel and covered Kenshin's chest with it. Through the afternoon they kept reapplying ice water to the towels and replacing them.

After a few hours, Kenshin's fever has lowered. The nurses give the all clear and take away the towels and ice. Soujiro comes back to their room and goes under his bed to grab some stuff. He pulls out a few magazines and the record player. He put _The Velvet Underground_ on for Kenshin. Kenshin was awake, staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the calm music. Soujiro read his magazines.

In a half hour a persistent knock came from the door. Soujiro put down his magazine and answered it. It was Anna? Soujiro was surprised by Anna's sudden appearance, Kenshin was stable, and so what was this about?

Anna stepped into the room carrying a clipboard and a pen. She knelt beside Kenshin's bed and took an authoritative tone "Kenshin, your doctor and the hospital staff have agreed that your treatment is not yet complete. This detox will keep you from participating in our programs. You are to be released in five days, but it is recommended by Carol Ann Rehabilitation that you extend your stay by at least two weeks. If you just sign at the bottom of this paper we can extend your treatment." She offered the pen to him and held the paper directly next to his hand.

"Fuck that!" Kenshin growled. "Next week will be my last!" He threw the pen at her and knocked the papers out of her hands. After that he turned the other way so that he faced Soujiro. Anna picked up all the papers and pen, and left the room distraught.

"Soujiro! What kind of reading material do you have?" Kenshin shouted.

"I've got High Times, Sports illustrated, Archie, Spiderman, The Hulk, and a couple of Playboys."

"How did you get Playboy and High times in here? And, the record player?"

"My best buddy smuggled Playboy and High Times in here, under his shirt. You're the only one that knows, so shhhhh. The record player was brought in on doctor's orders." Soujiro said smugly, giving Kenshin a wink.

"What do you mean by Doc's orders?"

"I told the doctor my music is therapeutic for me. He wrote an order in my chart that it was okay to have music in my room."

"That's bullshit." Kenshin guffawed.

"It may be. But I still have music in my room!"

Kenshin asked. "Would you hand me High Times?" Soujiro put down The Hulk and tossed him the magazine.

"There's an article about medical marijuana in this month's issue." Soujiro commented with enthusiasm.

Kenshin flipped through it, enjoying the fact that it was connecting him to drugs. Kenshin couldn't help himself, the only thing on his mind was drugs and where he could get some. He sniffed the pages, hoping that it would smell like weed.

"Kenshin, are you feeling okay?"

"Just fine." He mumbled in the middle of sniffing a page.

Soujiro left Kenshin alone and pulled out his record player. He put in his _Stooges_ record and played _I wanna be your dog._ A sudden knock was heard from the door. Soujiro sighed with frustration as he went to answer it. "Kaoru!?" Soujiro exclaimed, shocked to see her. He found her to be very attractive and pretty but he didn't say anything. "I'm here to see Kenshin." She said smoothly. "Can we have some time alone for counseling session? Do you mind?" "No." Soujiro gruffed. He turned off his record player and put it away with his magazines before he left.

"Kaoru? What are you doing here!?" Kenshin asked, bewildered.

"I'm here to give you a 'counseling session'."

"That's a lie. I know it and you know it."

"I came to see you, okay."

"Come sit with me then."

Kaoru got up from the desk chair and sat in the crook of Kenshin's belly. He reached up and set a hand on her shoulder. She rested her head on his hand. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Kaoru planted her head on Kenshin's chest. He perked his head up to see, a bit startled by the touch. But he laid back down, relaxing on his back. Kenshin gently placed his hands around her face and guided her to his mouth. She was now lying on top of him with her arms wrapped around his neck. They tangled their legs together as they kissed. Kaoru went wild when she felt Kenshin's bare chest. She placed her hands on his stomach and stroked it as they frenched and smooched. They were stroking, rubbing, cuddling, and kissing for the next 15 minutes. Kaoru stroked his sweaty hair and had a desire to play with the long red strands. She pulled out his hair band and brushed his long red hair with her fingers, while kissing him.

Kenshin snuck a hand down her shirt and into her bra. She giggled. Before they knew it somebody knocked on the door. "Can, I come in?" Soujiro hollered. Kenshin took his hand out Kaoru's shirt and shoved her off the side of the bed. "Stay here and keep your mouth shut! You got that Beautiful?" Kenshin whispered harshly. Kaoru laid down as low as she could and started buttoning up her shirt and fixing her hair.

Soujiro came in and saw Kenshin, but no Kaoru. "Where's Kaoru?" Soujiro asked.

"She left a few minutes ago."

"Kenshin why is your hair down?"

"Oh! I was going to brush it. But I couldn't find my brush. Can you get it for me in the bathroom?"

"Ah, sure."

As soon as the bathroom door closed Kenshin told Kaoru to come out of hiding. She gave him a quick kiss goodbye and left the room.

Soujiro came out of the bathroom with a soft bristle brush. "Did the door just close?"

"Nope. You're just imagining things."

Soujiro shrugged and handed Kenshin his brush. Kenshin sat up, pulled his hair all to one side, and worked his way from the ends and went on up. As he stroked his hair with the brush, Soujiro barraged him with questions.

"What did Kaoru ask you?"

"She asked me about how I felt and stuff like that."

"What else?"

"She asked about my stay in the hospital, how it was going, and how my mood was."

"Is that it?"

"Why does it matter Soujiro?"

"Because, you were in here for a long time with her."

"So what! It was a counseling session. That's like therapy Soujiro."

Kenshin was beginning to feel agitated by Soujiro's persistence. He decided to leave their room and go to the TV room. He tied up his hair and left the room. He made hot chocolate at the community kitchen.

Soujiro was still suspicious of Kenshin. He looked around Kenshin's side of the room for any clues. When he searched the section of floor in between Kenshin's bed and window he found a hairclip, this was Kaoru's hairclip. 'It wouldn't have fallen out of her hair, somebody had to take it out… Ohmigod! Kenshin and Kaoru are-! They made love in this room!' Soujiro was exploding with thoughts.

Kenshin gulped down some water while making small talk with some girls.

"I hope weed get's legalized." Marcy whined.

"Yeah. I'm tired of getting caught by the cops for it. They always ticket me. Another strike and the judge says I'm off to jail." Amy added.

"I miss weed." Kenshin muttered.

"I miss it too." Both girls replied at the same time.

"Yeah I can't stand this fucking place." Kenshin grumbled.

"I miss my drugs." Amy whimpered.

"Stop it Amy! You're giving me cravings!" Marcy chided.

"Do you guys read High Times?"

"Hells yeah!" Amy affirms.

"Hook us up man." Marcy chimed.

Kenshin pulled Soujiro's copy of High Times out of his sweatshirt. "Don't let a nurse see it! Its my friend's it can't get confiscated." Kenshin requested.

Both girls gave the thumbs-up and said it wouldn't leave that couch. Both girls scooted in next to Kenshin and read the pages with him, pointing at and discussing pictures that interested them.

~o~o~

The day had dwindled to night. A current of cool night air swept through the hospital. It caused patients to get extra blankets for their beds. Kenshin was still dealing with a fever that kept him up though the night. He was only wearing pajama pants and had no blankets covering him. He kept tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable, but nothing was working against the raging fever. Kenshin decided to get out of the room. He threw on a T-shirt and tip-toed to the door. He opened it with cat-like silence, and closed it behind him.

He knew most of the nurses were at the nurse's station. He would have no trouble getting water. But when he came across something even better he forgot all about water. The medication nurse had left her cart sitting out in the hallway, to go get a snack. She had left a whole pharmacy unattended, free for the taking! Kenshin slinked to the opposite wall, low enough so he would not be seen. He got behind the cart and began searching for a specific kind of drug. He looked through all the little drawers and finally found it. He took a package of morphine and one of Suboxone out of the drawer and stuffed them in his pants pocket.

He could hear her footsteps getting closer to the cart. She had come back to take the cart. Kenshin crawled out from behind the cart, got up, and walked down to the end of the hall.

"Kenshin why are you awake? Its 1am." Nurse Jane asked.

"I wanted to get some water." Kenshin attested.

"The water is that way." The nurse said, utterly confused by this man.

"Yeah, I knew that." Kenshin chuckled. "But thanks anyways."

Kenshin sauntered over to the pitcher of water and the plastic cups that were neatly stacked on a card table. He prepared himself an ice water and went back to his room.

Kenshin went into the bathroom with his water and nearly bursted with joy. He took the foil package out of his pocket and punched six out of it, he then popped two Suboxone. He drank them down with water, and would try to sleep now.

Kenshin climbed into bed and listened to Soujiro's light snoring. He kept his T-shirt on but did not go under the blankets. He hid the pills under his mattress before he went to bed.

~o~o~

Kenshin did fall asleep on the Morphine. He slept so well that he wouldn't wake up.

Soujiro woke up around 7am in time for breakfast. When Kenshin still hadn't woken up Soujiro was a little worried. He called Kenshin's name and tapped Kenshin on the shoulder. Kenshin was a really light sleeper, so Soujiro didn't understand.

He noticed that Kenshin's face was very pale and his lips were blue. Soujiro felt Kenshin's face, it was stone cold. Soujiro went into the bathroom to find anything that would help Kenshin. He found little bits of foil on the counter and noticed that they were package inserts for pills. Soujiro read the inserts, it was from a package of Morphine. Soujiro knew from experience that you don't ever mix Suboxone with benzoes.

He ran down the hall just as everybody was leaving for breakfast. He demanded a nurse's attention, the head nurse asked what all the commotion was about.

"It's my roommate, I think he overdosed."

"What?" asked the head nurse, Now shocked.

"Here look! These are inserts from a package of morphine I think he stole last night. When I woke up this morning he didn't wake up. He's a light sleeper!" Soujiro explained, handing the foil to Annabelle, the head nurse.

"Is he still unconscious?" Annabelle aksed.

"He's out cold."

"I'll send staff in right now, thank you Soujiro."

Annabelle dialed some phone numbers and issued a code red on their wing. "Soujiro please go to breakfast. I'll take care of it."

"No I want to stay here." Soujiro demanded.

"Alright. But I need you to stay in the hallway."

Annabelle went into Kenshin's room and turned the lights on. "Kenshin!" She called. "Kenshin are you alright." No response. Annabelle went to Kenshin's bedside and listened to his heart under his shirt. His breathing and heartbeat were faint, almost nonexistent. A team of staff came in. "You called a code red?"Asked the staff. "Yes. This patient has overdosed." Annabelle replied, still checking Kenshin's vitals. The doctor that came with the team insisted upon checking vitals.

When he took Kenshin's pulse there was none, Kenshin's heart wasn't beating either. There had been a sudden drop in body temperature as well. Kenshin's lips were practically bright blue.

"Get a defibrillator! He's gone into cardiac arrest!" commanded the doctor, whom was rubbing the redhead's body with a blanket.

The nurses wasted no time at all and got one out of the nurses' station, rolling it back to Kenshin's room.

A male nurse ripped Kenshin's shirt open. Soujiro watched from the doorway. The doctor fired up the machine, and attempted to shock Kenshin's heart back to life. It didn't work.

He tried zapping Kenshin a second time and a third. The fourth time Kenshin's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Kenshin's eyes popped open and he turned over and threw up all over the carpet beside him. Kenshin stared up at the ceiling, breathing shallow breaths. The staff wrapped Kenshin in a blanket and two people carried him by his shoulders and legs. Annabelle ordered an ambulance to come to the hospital.

The staff laid Kenshin on a couch in the TV room, with his feet up.

~o~o~

The ambulance loaded up Kenshin and drove away, flashing their sirens. Kaoru had caught a glimpse of red hair being put into an ambulance, and ran outside. It was too late, she had missed him.


	8. Chapter 8

A Second Chance

Chapter Eight

Sano cracked two eggs on the side of a Pyrex bowl, added salt and pepper, and whipped them with a fork. He could hear Kenshin's snoring coming from the other room. He went to get milk for his coffee, but couldn't find it in the fridge. Then he realized it was sitting out on the counter. But when he opened it up it smelt sour and rotten. Kenshin had left the milk out over night, again. Sano didn't care; he was relieved that Kenshin had survived a second overdose.

Kenshin had been staying with Sano for the last two days. When Kenshin had signed all his Rehab forms he had listed Sanosuke as his primary emergency contact. Kenshin was released to Sano after two days in the hospital. Carol Ann Rehab Center wanted Kenshin to return for more treatment, but Sano thought that wasn't a good idea. He thought rehab was too rigid for Kenshin.

Sanosuke put the eggs in a well oiled frying pan and turned up the burner. He thought the smell of breakfast might wake Kenshin up. It wasn't really morning though… Sano checked the microwave clock and it read 1pm. Sano enjoyed eating breakfast for lunch. Kenshin slept in late yesterday too. Sano was worried about Kenshin, because if he got clean he would be unemployed. Sano needed to have a talk with Kenshin.

"Kenshin. Kenshin." Sano called. His only response was more snoring. Sano knew what to do, he got a bucket from the patio and filled it with ice from the fridge. He dumped ice all over Kenshin, most of it on his face. Kenshin jumped awake, eyes wide open. He was shivering, teeth chattering, "Sano! What the hell!" Kenshin snarled. "It's time to wake up, sleepy pants!" Sano cheered.

Kenshin grumbled as he came out from under the covers. He pulled back the blankets and crawled out of bed. He plucked the ice cubes off himself and threw them on the floor. Kenshin dragged himself into the kitchen only because he could smell food. He scratched his back and took a seat at Sano's little card table.

Sano took the eggs off the stove and let them cool on the counter. He thought this would be a great opportunity to start talking to Kenshin.

"The eggs aren't ready yet. They have to cool." Sano announced.

"Did you put cheese on it?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course I did. I know how you like your eggs Kenshin."

"Alright…" Kenshin replied groggily.

"Kenshin, we need to talk."

"Sano I just woke up!"

"You've been sleeping for almost the whole day."

Kenshin glowered at him. "Why does it matter?!" He snapped.

"Come on Ken. Chill out man."

"You're the one trapping me in the corner."

"No I'm not. I need to know what your plan is from this point. Do you want to keep going to rehab? Do you want to stay here?"

"I want to go to my own house Sano. This was only temporary."

"Kenshin, you aren't better. You've ODed twice now. I don't want to babysit you. But I don't think you should be alone."

"I'm going to be fine. I need to start working again, I have to pay my rent, or I'll get kicked out."

"That was something else I wanted mention. This drug dealing job of yours has to stop. You can't sell weed, Dope, Coke , or anything else anymore. You need to find a normal job."

"Stop telling fucking telling me what to do! This is stupid, I can do what I want! I'm going home." Kenshin shrieked, walking towards the front door.

"You don't have a car." Sano snickered.

"Uh…"

"Now sit down and relax."

"We can look for a job for you in the news paper later today. I'm assuming you aren't going back to rehab."

Kenshin ignored the comment about the job. "I'm not checking back in, but I need to go get my clothes out of my room."

"We can do that today. In fact, if you get dressed now we can go after breakfast."

Sano went to check on the eggs and found that they were cool enough to eat. He dished them out onto two plates and served them. "Do you want something to drink Ken?" Sano asked. "Sure, do you have orange juice?" Kenshin replied. Sano went to the fridge and got him some, then came back to the table. They ate quickly, anxious to move onto to the next activity.

Kenshin was shoveling cheesy eggs into his mouth. "Sano, what was the final score last night for that basketball game we were watching?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep before it ended."

"Where did you sleep?"

"On the Lazyboy."

Kenshin was already done with his eggs. "Sano do you have some clothes I can borrow? All I have is a pair of jeans."

"Yeah, go into my closet and pick out what you need."

Kenshin came out five minutes later wearing a blue t-shirt, his carpenter jeans, and his black converse high tops. He adjusted his leather belt and put on a black zip-up hoody.

Sano put his plate in the sink, grabbed his keys, and signaled for Kenshin to follow him out the door. Once Kenshin was outside Sano locked the front up and they went out to the driveway. They got into his truck and backed out into the street.

The drive was about a half an hour, but Kenshin and Sano hit traffic making it 10 minutes longer. When they finally arrived it was almost 2:30pm.

Upon arrival they made it straight for the front desk. A woman directed them to a nurses' station after they explained their situation. The nurse recognized Kenshin and almost hugged him, but stopped herself. She offered to take them back to the wing Kenshin had been on.

When they went through the double doors they saw all the patients walking around in the hallway. The same people that had been there four days ago were still there. Soujiro was taking his medicine. He saw Kenshin from the corner of his. Kenshin was at the nurses' station asking about his belongings. Sano stood in the background. "Isn't my stuff still in my room?" Kenshin asked. "No, we didn't know when you would return. All of your possessions were treated like hospital property." The nurse explained, nonchalantly. "What do you mean by hospital property?" Kenshin asked. "All of your things were probably bagged up and put in the lost and found."She replied.

"Can you help me get it all back?"He requested.

"Kenshin!" Soujiro exclaimed with joy.

"Soujiro?"

Soujiro charged into Kenshin, giving him a bear hug. "You're ok man! You're ok." Soujiro couldn't believe Kenshin was standing before him. He backed up and looked Kenshin over from head to toe. "Yup. All in one piece."

"Excuse me! Young man if you want your things back we'll still need to talk some more." The nurse chided.

"Hold on Soujiro." Kenshin said, returning to the counter, near the nurse. "What do I have to do?"

"Describe your clothes for me and any bags you had. The clothes should be in paper bags."

Kenshin took a whole 5 minutes to describe everything he had. The nurse went into the back of the statio, entering a door with a card key. While Kenshin waited he walked with Soujiro.

"Where have you been the last four days?"

"I was at the hospital and I've been at my best friend's house for the last two days." Sano was leaning on the wall, whistling.

"Is this your friend?"

"Ah yes I'd like you to meet Sano." Kenshin introduced

Sano gave Soujiro a firm shake and Soujiro told Sano what his name was.

"Are you checking back in today?" Soujiro said it like Kenshin would be checking back into treatment no matter what.

"No! I'm going home!" Kenshin cheered.

"You're leaving?"

"I already left Soujiro. I just came back to get my stuff. Don't you have a new roommate?"

"Yes his name's Henry."

"Henry and you can be buddies. I can't get clean here this isn't my kind of place. Too many rules."

"Alright. Take care man."Soujiro chimed. Soujiro wanted to hug him again, but he knew that wasn't Kenshin's way. Instead he gave him a high-five and a hand shake.

Enishi and Saitou had overheard the commotion and came over. "Himura. We heard you were leaving this dump." Saitou piped in.

"We hope you have a bitchin good time when you get out of here." Enishi added.

Enishi and Saitou said their goodbyes and shook Kenshin's hand. Tommy and the other men came out into the hall to bid Kenshin farewell. Wylie gave Kenshin a manly hug.

By the time Kenshin had gotten through saying goodbye to everyone his stuff had already been gotten. Sano had two giant paper bags in his arms. Just as Sano Kenshin were about to leave the nurse stopped them. "Before you check out you need to meet with a doctor and sign some discharge paperwork from your file." She explained.

Kenshin sighed and said "Alright which doctor do I have to see?"

"Whoever's on the floor right now. Lemme check…" The nurse took out a ledger and checked the current time and found a doctor. "You would see Dr. Benjamin."

~o~o~

"It seems you've been trouble with taking your medication as prescribed Mr. Himura." Dr. Benjamin concluded, frowning.

"My doctor here kept changing it too much." Kenshin chided. He tried to hold his temper with this doctor, this doctor seemed nice.

"Well changing a dose of Suboxone from 8mg to only 1mg in only a week is very dangerous. It needs to be tapered down slowly." Dr. Benjamin confirmed. He read more notes in Kenshin's chart, "The doctor tried to withdraw you off of Suboxone last week and you overdosed on Morphine and Suboxone. Is this correct?"

"Yeah it is." Kenshin said without emotion, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm writing a prescription for Suboxone16mg and Wellbutrin300mg. I also want you to go to AA and NA meetings are you familiar with those?"

"Why do I have to go to meetings?" Kenshin whined.

"I do not understand your attitude Mr. Himura. You have suffered two overdoses and still you won't accept help. This treatment program is your only chance for recovery. If you want to get clean on your own, attending Alcoholics Anonymous and Narcotics Anonymous is essential." The doctor explained the Kenshin's harsh reality.

The doctor didn't have anything to say after that. He handed Kenshin his prescription slips and sent him on his way.

~o~o~

Kaoru was putting a patient's laundry in the washing machine. She put in some soap and turned the dial. Just as she was leaving the room she saw a familiar redhead walking down the hallway with a brown haired stranger.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru chirped.

Kenshin turned his head. "Kaoru!" He called, waving for her to come over. Kaoru jogged over and tossed her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. Kenshin held her tiny hips and nuzzled her head.

Kaoru had noticed that he was walking towards the exit with big paper bags. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah."

They let go of their embrace. "How can we stay in touch?"

Kenshin took a scrap of paper out of his pocket, got a pen from Sano, and wrote his number down on it. He slipped it to Kaoru, just as staff was coming. Kaoru went back to the laundry room waving good bye.

~o~o~

Sano pulled his truck into the drive way, hearing the gravel crunch. Just as Kenshin and he were arriving dozens of other men were getting home at the same time. Sanosuke lived in a duplex. He shared it with a group of bachelors who liked to throw wild keg parties.

Kenshin and Sano had been out all day after Kenshin checked out of rehab. They had gone to Sano's friend house. Sano's friend was Jason, and he was also the manager at the 99 Cents Store. Sano had told Kenshin that he wanted Kenshin to find a decent job. When they talked to Jason about Kenshin's situation Jason decided to lend a helping hand. He told Kenshin he could start work the next day as a cashier.

They had been there practically the whole afternoon, and after that went grocery shopping. Sano wanted to celebrate Kenshin's homecoming. Kenshin had begged Sano to buy beer and Sano caved in. Kenshin and Sano had 2 six packs of Heineken and a bottle of vodka. Sano also had a stash of weed in his TV cabinet that Kenshin knew about.

By 6pmKenshin and Sano were in the living room, watching Comedy Central, and were almost through their first Heinekens. They were laughing at Jeff Foxworthy and Larry the Cable Guy. Kenshin nudged Sano's shoulder. "Sano, Sano, get out your stash." Kenshin pleaded.

"Not now Ken." Sano grumbled. "I'm watching the TV."

"Come on! I wanna smoke."

"No."

Three bottles later Sano wasn't as stubborn. Kenshin asked him again and this time he gave in. In a drunken haze Sano got up and wobbled over to the cabinet where his weed was kept. When he got it out of the drawer he lost his balance and toppled over. Kenshin and Sano laughed at the fact that he was on the ground.

Sano pulled out his piped for this occasion. After he lit it Kenshin and he passed it back and forth. The two of them saw all kinds of images, such as animals and crazy circuses. Kenshin imagined Kaoru as a belly dancer, floating freely on the winds. Sano was surrounded by dogs, cats, and birds, his favorite animals.

Kenshin went into the kitchen and juggled apples in oranges, he thought he was a clown in the circus. Sano got down on all fours and barked. An hour later Kenshin grabbed sour cream, Tostitos, Lucky charms, Gogurt, Fruit Rollups, and Thrifty ice cream. He brought all the food to the living room. Sano and he ate most of it.

By 1am they had gone through 2 six packs and a quarter ounce of weed. Now it was time to break out the vodka. Sano was sane enough to get two shot glasses form the shelf and bring them to the living. Kenshin on the other hand was on the coffee table, holding an empty beer bottle like a mic, and singing _Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven. _Sano shouted "Get down from there Kenshin!" "No, it's time for my solo!" Kenshin snapped."

Eventually Kenshin came down from the table. But only after he got through the entire song _It's Been a While_ by _StainD. _Kenshin and Sano played a drinking game with the vodka. They would take turns guessing the name of a celebrity that the other chose, and if the other got it wrong they took a drink. The vodka was gone before morning…

~o~o~

Kenshin and Sano didn't rouse till noon. They had passed out on the floor in the kitchen. Kenshin awoke when a cereal box fell on his head. He had a piercing migraine that was beating through his head like a drum. The room reeked of alcohol, pot, and Sano's feet.

Kenshin rubbed his stiff back and groaned as he rose up off the floor. He shook Sano awake. "Sagara! Wake up Sagara!" Kenshin knew Sano hated being called by his last name. "What! Who! Where!!" Sano shouted, turning his head every which way. "Sano, you're on the kitchen floor." Kenshin snickered.

Sano was surrounded by empty beer bottles and food packages. He was bewildered by the mess and asked "What did we do last night?" Kenshin was looking for some aspirin to take with his morning medicine. He replied "We drank obviously." Sano got up and surveyed the room and when he found a fourth of his pot gone he started yelling.

"What is my pot doing out!"

"We smoked it."

"Oh. Hey Kenshin, don't forget to take your meds."

Kenshin took all his pills out of their bottles and popped them in his mouth. "I'm on it." He mumbled. He swallowed them with orange juice. He put the Suboxone under his tongue, and asked Sano if they were doing anything today.

"Yeah I was gonna take you to meet with Jason at 1pm."

Kenshin glanced up at the clock. "Its 12:15pm now."

"Oh fuck. Get changed and do something about the alcohol smell. You're about to go to work."

"What! Work!? I can't!?"

"I've already set it up! I can't cancel on my buddy Jason."

"Tell him I'm sick. I am hung-over."

"Wear sunglasses Kenshin."

Kenshin grumbled and dragged his feet as he went into Sano's bathroom. He changed his shirt to a green long sleeve shirt and doused himself in cologne to cover the strange smells. He sniffed himself and his jacket and was satisfied.

It was a long drive from Sano's house to the 99Cents Store. Kenshin sat back in his trying not to think too much about anything. He didn't talk to Sano, who was rather cranky, either.

~o~o~

"Sanosuke!" A man greeted cheerfully. He was wearing an orange polo shirt, a black tie, and black skinny jeans. His hair was dyed black, down to his shoulders, and he had brown eyes. He had olive skin and manly features.

"Jason! How you been buddy!?" Sano exclaimed, giving him a side hug. "This is Kenshin, my friend you met yesterday. Kenshin has known me for 3 years."

"Are you ready to get to work Kenshin?" Jason asked.

"When's lunch?" Kenshin asked, smugly.

Jason smirked, "Let's get you started before we talk about a break."

"Is there anything else you need ken? 'Cause otherwise I'm gonna take off." Sano said.

"I'll be fine."

"Ok have a good time. Make the big bucks!" Sano chimed, giving Kenshin a pat on the back. He then made the walk back to his truck.

~o~o~

"This is the uniform every employee wears." Jason handed him an orange polo shirt with the store logo on the back. "As long as you wear that over your shirt you're good to go. The dress code is pretty laid back. The way you look right now is fine. The only thing you need now is a nametag. How do you spell your name?" Jason asked while pulling out a permanent marker.

"K-e-n-s-h-i-n." Kenshin called out.

Jason wrote it out and posted the sticker to a pin that Kenshin could put on his shirt. It read 'Hello my name is: KENSHIN.'

Kenshin went over to a card table and took of his hoody. He set it down on the table, put on the polo shirt, and pinned the nametag to his shirt. Kenshin felt awkward wearing such a bright color. He didn't like to be the center of attention, despite how obnoxious he acted. He put his hoody back on to darken it down.

"All ready?" Jason asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll take you to the checkout stands where they can start your cashier training. I have to get back to managing the store." Jason explained.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What kinds of things do I have to do?"

"Well a cashier, as you know, scans groceries and handles money. But you will be asked to do other things around the store, like shelving and boxing. You might even do some cleaning. Does that answer all your questions?"

" Yeah."

~o~o~

"Hello everybody." Jason called to the cashiers and other staff.

"Hi Jay!" They all called back.

"This is Kenshin, he's new to the crew. Give him the same kindness and respect you would give any employee here." Jason led Kenshin to a cash register where a woman was doing checkouts. "Kenshin this is Amanda. She'll supervise your training. She is my best cashier." Jason said, enthusiastically, leaving for the front.

"Alright what do I do?" Kenshin asked shrugging.

Amanda laughed. "Start by picking up the scanner and scanning those vegetables."

Kenshin was spooked by the scanner's beeping noises. He jumped each time he pressed the button. The old woman was waiting patiently for her groceries and piped "Could you go any slower you snail. I have a party tonight. Don't break my wine bottle boy!"

Amanda giggled when she saw Kenshin getting freaked out by the scanner. She took over when she heard the woman snapping at Kenshin. "Thank you Mrs. Baxter. Have a nice day." Amanda said, as she handed the old lady her receipt.

Jason had seen the incident and came over to their cash register. "Kenshin since this is you first day why don't we give you something easier to do. Some boxes were shipped to the store this morning. Why don't you unpack some boxes with me?"

Though a bit disappointed with himself, he was glad to go somewhere away from the crowd. "Sure. That sounds great."

~o~o~

The stockroom was humongous. Kenshin had to make sure he stayed behind Jason. They made their way to the dry food section and then what Jason called instant foods. Boxes were stacked a 15 feet high. A step ladder was folded in a corner, waiting to be used.

Jason told him "Start by carrying this box of ramen to aisle 12."

Kenshin rubbed his hands together, to get some elbow grease, and lifted the massive box. The heavy double doors to the stockroom had been held open by rubber wedges.

Just as he made his way out the door he rammed into a lady and knocked her down. She squealed in pain. He set the box down and hurried to the woman's side. "I'm so sorry Mam. Kaoru?" Kenshin was dumbfounded.

Kaoru sat up and dusted herself off when she looked ahead she saw a familiar pair of legs. "Kenshin? What are you doing here?" She asked. Kenshin clasped her hand and helped her up. "I work here now." He responded.

"How did that happen?"

"My best friend's friend manages the store."

"You got hooked up just like that?"

"Yeah. It all happened so fast."

"How have you been?"

"I feel great. Sano has been taking me out to my favorite places and made me feel at home. But I have to get back to work soon or my manager will roast my ass."

"Okay. Could we meet some other time then?"

Kenshin blushed slightly and gave his head a nervous scratch. "How about I take you out to dinner? That'll give us plenty of time to talk about anything you want." He stated.

"That would be wonderful."

"What day would you like to go?"

"How about tomorrow night!"

"Sounds perfect."

"What restaurant?" Kaoru asked excitedly.

"How about Little Pedro's. It this nice restaurant, they serve Mexican cuisine." Kenshin explained.

"Alright do you want me to pick you up?"

Kenshin felt manly. "No I have a car. Where do you live?"

Kaoru wrote down her address on a little notepad and tore it off for Kenshin. They gave each other a quick kiss and Kaoru left Kenshin to his work.

Kenshin couldn't believe what he had just put himself up for. He became an emotional wreck.


	9. Chapter 9

A Second Chance

Chapter Nine

"How may I help you?" Kenshin chimed as a customer walked up to him. He had taken a morning shift so he could prepare for his dinner date with Kaoru.

"I need to find a jar of relish." A Hispanic lady said.

"That's on aisle 11, next to the jellies."Kenshin explained.

"Thank you."

Kenshin checked his cell phone and the clock read 12pm. His shift was over. He could clock out and take his car back to Sano's. Kenshin went to the ledger and signed his name out. He then went out to the parking lot and got into his blue Toyota Corolla. When he turned the radio onto Rock Central _The Ramones' Surfin' Bird _played. On his way home he stopped by the liquor store and bought some Chardonnay.

~o~o~

"Sano! Help!" Kenshin called.

"What's up."

"Does this look okay? Or is it stupid?" Kenshin was wearing a button down short sleeve shirt. The shirt had a green and black plaid pattern. On the bottom he was wearing black skinny jeans, a simple leather black belt, and black Vans. His hair was simply tied back.

"Are you kidding Kenshin? You're hot stuff!" Sano declared, patting Kenshin on the back.

"Seriously?"

"You are dressed to impress Ken. And did you use some of my cologne?"

Kenshin smirked.

"Kenshin! Look at the time, it's nearly 5pm. You better go get your lady."

Kenshin grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter. "Thanks Sano. For everything."

"No sweat."

Kenshin checked to make he had everything and then remembered something. He went upstairs to the loft and grabbed his flowers and his wallet. Then he stormed out of the house.

~o~o~

Kenshin thought he would die of nervousness. He was rattling like an old car engine. He rang the doorbell and it was answered instantly. Kenshin was speechless.

Kaoru had her hair down, ebony strands spilling over her shoulders, and her makeup brought out her intense blue eyes. She wore a pale blue, ruffled dress that went down to her knees, and had spaghetti shoulder straps. She had blue slip-on shoes on her feet. Kenshin felt under dressed when he saw her. She was vibrant and amazing. He became weak in the knees.

He handed her a bouquet of lilies.

"K-K-Kaoru are y-y-you ready to g-g-o?" Kenshin stuttered. He wanted smack himself for behaving like a boy in a school yard, he was so embarrassed.

"Why yes." Kaoru giggled, giving him a peck on the cheek. Kenshin opened the door unsteadily for Kaoru and hit his head on it. "Kenshin! Are you alright?" Kaoru peeped. Kenshin was kneeling down on the sidewalk, rubbing his head. Kaoru helped him up and helped him into the car. She got herself into the passenger's seat.

"Kenshin, are you sure you're ok. I can drive if you want." Kaoru almost pleaded.

Something told Kenshin to let her drive, but he ignored it. "No I'll drive."

Kenshin drove with confidence; after all he was in his own car. No accidents preceded them.

~o~o~

"Do you have reservations?" The waiter asked.

"No, is there a table available?" Kenshin replied.

"We have a booth if that is alright with you sir."

"Yes that's fine." He held Kaoru's hand and guided her to the table, as the waiter guided them. Kaoru and Kenshin slid into the cushion seat upon arriving at the booth. The waiter gave them each a menu and asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"I'll have some iced tea." Kaoru requested.

"Green or Black?" The waiter asked.

"Green." Kaoru said.

"For you sir."

"A margarita. Could we get some champagne for the table as well?"

"Yes sir."

The waiter left to let the couple choose their food and have some privacy.

"So Kenshin how's work going?" Kaoru tried to break the ice.

"It keeps me busy. What about you? How's your job?"

"I've had a lot of patients who've needed counseling sessions lately. My job has been very busy. Today I had to lead a group of 25 patients on my own."

"Kaoru, when is your birthday?"

"In two days."

"We have to plan something for this weekend then."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We could go camping."

"What?"

"My uncle took me camping when I was a little kid. We went almost every weekend. Sano and I used to do it a lot too. So I know a lot of secret spots."

"That sounds great but---"Just as she was finishing her sentence her cell phone rang. It was her closest friend, Gracey. "Sorry Kenshin I have to take this call." Kaoru excused herself from the table and went to the ladies room.

"Hi Gracey."

"Kaoru! How's your date going!?" The phone crackled.

"It's really nice. Kenshin is a sweetheart."

"Have you told him about your birthday?"

"Yeah?"

"What did he say!!"

"He wants to go camping with me …only me…"

"What's wrong with that?"

"What about our tradition of going to dinner with the other girls and having a movie night."

"Kaoru you're turning 25. You have a great man in your life and plenty of future birthdays. Embrace your opportunities."

"Thanks Gracey."

"No problem. Now go get him sexy!"

Kaoru giggled and clicked her phone off.

~o~o~

Kaoru took a seat. The drink had all arrived and the menus were gone. "Kaoru, I hope you don't mind. But I ordered a lobster platter for the two of us. But if you're allergic or anything go ahead and order something else." Kenshin sputtered.

Kaoru smiled. "I like lobster."

"That's good too." Kenshin muttered, taking a sip of his margarita.

Kaoru remembered the first time she had met Kenshin. He had been feisty and sassy, and his words could melt iron. He was letting his guard down and showing Kaoru his true self.

"Kenshin come closer to me."

"Why?" Kenshin blushed.

"I want to take our picture with my phone." They were in position to take a picture, when a photographer spotted them. He came over to the table and said. "Would you like a souvenir photograph?"

"Kenshin wanna do it?" Kaoru chirped.

"Sure."

"Ok." Said the camera guy. "Get into your pose." Kaoru toppled over Kenshin, grabbed his neck, and kissed him. His eyes popped open wide and then relaxed as he kissed back. They made sure to be sitting up for the picture. The camera guy was blushing at the spectacle and called out "1-2-3 say cheese!" and snapped his Polaroid camera.

The camera guy told them the photo was courtesy of the restaurant and handed it to them. Kaoru and Kenshin laughed at the picture. Kenshin had his head bent backwards while Kaoru had her hands around his face. It was obviously an open mouth kiss. Kenshin decided Kaoru should keep. She stowed it away in her purse.

Just as they were chatting about the picture the food arrived. A beautiful lobster platter with orange and lemon slices laid around it in a ring, lying atop romaine lettuce leaves was served to the table. The waiter poured two flutes of champagne and left. Kenshin served Kaoru some lobster first, then himself. Kaoru smiled and took a little piece of lobster off her plate. She asked "Kenshin open your mouth." "Why?" He whined. "Oh." He opened it just enough for her to feed him. She was surprised, almost shocked that he was allowing her to do this.

Kenshin fed Kaoru some of his lobster as well. After a few bites they fed each other at the same time. Kenshin took a sip of champagne and tried to cool down, his face was turning different shades of pink. Kaoru picked up her fork and took small bites of her dinner. Kenshin picked up an orange, popped it in his mouth, and sucked it. When he was done with that he pulled the peel out of his mouth and placed it on the plate.

At first the meal was quiet, but Kaoru changed that.

"Kenshin I noticed that you don't talk about your parents."

Kenshin's food caught in his throat and he choked it down. "My parents?" He wheezed.

"Yes. Your Mom and Dad."

"Let's talk about something else."

"Kenshin what's so bad about your parents." she attempted to use her charm.

"I said let's talk about something else!" Kenshin snapped, slapping the table aggressively.

Kaoru cowered away. "That's fine." She muttered.

Kenshin was distraught, he had acted out of anger in front of Kaoru. He thought maybe it was time for him to go home.

"Kaoru I'm sorry. Are you finished?" Kenshin apologized sincerely.

"No."Kaoru continued to nibble at her lobster.

Kenshin had no appetite. He sat and watched Kaoru eat. He promised himself he wouldn't ever hurt her, never would lay a hand on her in that way.

When she finished the last of her lobster she attempted to talk to Kenshin. "Kenshin you made a mistake. Please try to have a good time. You didn't mean to do what you did and I know that."

"Alright." Kenshin stated.

The waiter came by to take their plates and asked if they wanted dessert. Kenshin ordered them a slice of chocolate mousse cake.

Kaoru decided she would breakdown Kenshin's anger in a private place.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"What is your favorite food?"

"Shrimp scampi over angel hair pasta."

"What's yours?"

"Chocolate cake."

~o~o~

The waiter set the pie between the two of them and gave them two sporks. Kenshin offered the fork to Kaoru and told her to take the first bite. Kenshin scooped up the whipped topping and licked it off the spoon, trying to win points with Kaoru. Kenshin took a sip of his champagne, scooted down so he was body to body with Kaoru, and gave her a deep chocolate kiss. Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Kenshin had the urge to hold her chest, but they were in public.

Kenshin flagged down the waiter, asked for the bill, and the two of them kept eating the mousse. Kaoru's face was flushed from kissing. Once Kenshin paid the bill they hurried to the car.

Kenshin felt awkward asking but he did anyway. "Kaoru can we go to your house. Sano's house has one bed…"Kenshin blushed.

"Of course." Kaoru smiled

Kaoru gave him directions and guided him through mazes of streets. Her house wasn't that far away from the restaurant.

When they pulled up to Kaoru's house they hurried out and went to the front door. Kaoru opened it as quickly as she could. Once she did they ran in, turned the minimum amount of lights on, and charged up the stairs. Kenshin chased Kaoru in her bedroom and she giggled every time he missed her.

Finally he grabbed her and kissed her. He grasped her shoulders and said "Kaoru I wanted to tell you look amazing tonight."

Kaoru lifted up her arms and Kaoru slipped off her dress. She kicked off her shoes and he kicked off his. Kaoru Kissed Kenshin deeply as she unbuttoned his shirt, tracing his chest with her finger tip. He threw the shirt off. Then she unbuckled his pants and he helped her take them off. Kaoru took off her bra and panties slowly, in an erotic dance.

Kenshin and Kaoru joined hands and circled the room in a dance. They made their way to the bed, passionately kissing. Their limbs were intertwined as they melted into each other's bodies. The world stopped for a moment and became theirs.

~o~o~

A gentle rainfall could be heard outside the window. The drops whispered as they pattered against the ground. Kaoru had left the window open and the rain misted into the house. Kenshin was awakened by the smell of fresh water. Kaoru was nestled in the crook of his arm, her head resting on his chest. He raised his head up and looked out the window. The rain came down harder, now pouring. Kenshin laid his head back down and looked up at the ceiling.

Kaoru began to stir within a few minutes. She yawned. "Kenshin?"

"Yeah I'm here. Good morning." He kissed her on the forehead.

" Good morning. I had a good time last night."

"Me too."

"Is it raining?"

"Yeah."

"Kenshin something has been on my mind."

"What's that?"

"I would like to know what troubles you so much concerning your parents."

"Didn't you just wake up?"Kenshin tried to change the subject.

"Kenshin what are you hiding?"

"Fine. I'll tell you."

"Ok."

"I was born in Nashville, Tennessee. I grew up there. My mom was a banker and my dad was a carpenter. My dad had served five years in the army before he married my mom. I still think the military is bullshit. My dad didn't find that quality appealing in me. A lot of things about me weren't appealing to him."

"I see."

"My Dad used to beat the fucking hell out of me. Belts, sticks, rocks, you name it he tried it on me. I was an only child, so I got the brunt of his anger. Because he was a carpenter he had lighter fluid to burn wood. He punished me with that by lighting me on fire. I was in the hospital for 3 months because of that son of a bitch. CPS split my family up and I ended up in group homes. That's when I discovered drugs. I was 13 years old. My first drug was pot. It was my life line. The group homes were a blessing but not much better than my parents house. I got caught with LSD and acid one time and almost got my ass landed in jail. I was convicted for smuggling marijuana out of Mexico to Texas when I was 20. That's pretty much it. Besides the business with Tomoe, there isn't anything else really. I just have a lot of wild stories. I haven't seen my parents for 10 years if you wanted to know." Kenshin proclaimed, leaving out the fact that he is currently a drug dealer.

"You're a survivor Kenshin." Kaoru stated, while stroking his red strands of hair.

"What time is it?"

Kaoru looked over at the alarm clock. "It's 11am!"

"What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to be at work an hour ago."

~o~o~

Kenshin and Kaoru had quickly gotten dressed and headed downstairs. Kaoru offered Kenshin a quick breakfast of cereal and a banana. He took the offer.

"Kaoru, how do you own such a big house?" Kenshin asked, taking a seat at her table.

"It was my father's." She said, pulling Cinnamon Toast Crunch out of the pantry.

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"I inherited this house when my parents died in an accident last spring."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Here's your cereal. I have to go to work." She kissed him goodbye.

The cereal already had milk and a spoon. Kaoru put on her trench coat, got her umbrella, and left the house with the slam of a door. Kenshin sat and reflected on the previous night as he ate his cereal.


	10. Chapter 10

A Second Chance

Chapte_r_ Ten

"How was your date with Kaoru? Huh? Huh?" Sano asked, leaning back in his chair, with his feet up on the table.

Kenshin was tearing his sandwich into little bits, blushing a light shade of pink, "Kaoru looked so hot last night and the food was awesome. It was like everything was perfect."

"OOooh somebody's Mr. Romantic. She's a real fox huh?" Sano teased.

"Yeah, don't you remember meeting her?"

"Yeah but I didn't see her all dressed up and stuff. Do you guys have any plans for the weekend?"

"It's Kaoru's birthday tomorrow. We're leaving in the morning to go camping."

"Wow! How old will she be? Are you taking her to one of our secret spots?"

"She's turning 25. I'm gonna take her to the Two Rivers Campground, near Nashville."

"You go for older women don't you." Sano snickered.

"Shut up Sano." Kenshin growled.

Kenshin had no appetite and pushed plate away. The torn up sandwich seemed to stare at him and say "eat me!" But Kenshin scowled at it and looked away.

"Did you tell Jason you're going to take some time off work?"

"I called him this morning."

"What do want to do today?"

"I don't know." Kenshin declared, scratching his back.

~o~o~

It was a chilly Friday morning. Kenshin and Kaoru were packing Kenshin's car with Sano and Kaoru's camping gear. Kaoru had slept over at Sano's last night so she could wake up with Kenshin at 5am and pack the car.

"Did you pack the tent?" Kaoru shouted from the garage.

"Yeah!" Kenshin shouted back, rubbing his arms to get warm.

"Where should I put the fishing tackle?"

"Just stick it in the trunk." Kenshin said as he pulled on his black beanie.

Kenshin went into the garage when he saw her struggling with the sleeping bags. He zipped up his hoody and got to work helping her carry them to the car. Sano was watching them from the window while drinking a cup of coffee. He wanted to say goodbye, so he lugged himself down the stairs and out to the garage. "Damn its cold!" Sano muttered to himself. He took a sip of coffee and called "Hey Kenshin!"

Kenshin looked his way and smiled back. "Sano what are you doing up this early."

"I came out here to see your ugly mug." Sano taunted.

Kenshin let that comment roll. "Aren't you cold?"

"Hell yeah! But I wanted to wish you well. Say bon voyage and all that."

Kenshin and Kaoru came into the garage to pack the last of the camping gear. Kenshin stopped packing and gave himself some time to say goodbye to Sano. Kenshin walked up to Sano, offering his hand for a shake. "Sano take care, watch some football, and have a good weekend. Bye Sano."

"Kenshin don't do anything stupid. Have a nice time with your little lady." Sano threw his arms around Kenshin and gave him a squeeze. "Take good care of my main man." Sano said to Kaoru, giving her a soft hug. "Go have some fun lovebirds! Get outta here!"

Kenshin grabbed a box of flashlights and lanterns, and put it in the trunk. That was the last item to pack. Kaoru and he got into the car, Kenshin started the engine, and as they drove of they waved goodbye.

~o~o~

Kaoru had fallen asleep after they went through the drive-thru at McDonald's. Her Egg Mcmuffin was still sitting on her lap from half an hour ago. Kenshin listened to her breathe in and out as he drove. He had turned the radio off a long time ago. He took his hands off the steering wheel and drove it with his knee. Using his free hands he picked through his CD collection and found _The Spill Canvas. _He put one hand back on the wheel and popped the CD in. The song _Connect the dots_ played as he drove. He imagined Kaoru with clothes and without clothes as he listened to the song. She and him were flying and soaring through his imagination. Even after the song switched he was still dreaming about her.

The car felt like it was tilting and Kenshin looked ahead. He slammed on the brakes, when he realized he was driving off the road, and was about to hit a stop sign. He tried to clear his mind of his daydreams and collect himself. Kaoru was still asleep. Kenshin thought Kaoru didn't need to know about this incident. Before he pulled back onto the road he switched the CD to _The Grateful Dead. _

Once that was done he pulled back onto the road and drove off.

~o~o~

Kaoru's laughter was like bells to Kenshin's ears. She was sharing jokes with Kenshin.

Kenshin says "A guy walks into a bar and orders a drink. After a few more he needs to go to the can. He doesn't want anyone to steal his drink so he puts a sign on it saying, "I spat in this beer, do not drink!" After a few minutes he returns and there is another sign next to his beer saying, "So did I!"

"Oh I bet I could top that!"

"Try me!" Kenshin taunted, looking ahead.

"Man walks into a bar, has a seat and asks for two double shots. He knocks one back and tosses the second into his vest pocket. This goes on for about a dozen rounds before the bartender says, "Excuse me, but I'm curious as to why you knock back one drink and toss the other into your vest pocket?" The man says, "That's none of your damn business." A mouse pops out of the vest pocket and yells." And that goes for your damn cat too!" Kaoru challenged.

Kenshin almost drove off the road from laughing. But he made sure to keep concentrating.

~o~o~

"Kaoru could you pull out the map?" Kenshin asked. Kenshin was at a fork in the road and found himself lost.

"Sure." She reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a large map. She unfolded it, nearly getting it into Kenshin's side of the car. It was an aged map of the Nashville area, it looked as though Kenshin had had it for a long time.

"We're a half mile away from the campgrounds, but I don't know exactly where."

Kaoru scanned the map with her finger. "We're near the river. You need to make a left turn here."

"Ok thanks." Kenshin veered to the left and made the turn. They were nearly at the campgrounds.

~o~o~

The stars were twinkling amidst the bright night sky. The couple glowed by the fire light.

Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting on a log, huddled together under a blanket. It was around 7pm and they were roasting fish that they had caught in the afternoon. Kenshin leaned towards Kaoru and kissed her. She wrapped the blanket around them and leaned so far backwards that they fell to the ground. Kaoru giggled as she kissed his face. They lay on the ground, cuddling closer and closer. Kenshin rolled Kaoru around on the ground as he kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you more." She whispered back.

They joined hands and played with each other's fingers. Kaoru laughed as Kenshin tickled her hand and went down along her arm all the way to her shoulder. Kaoru turned Kenshin over so that she on top. The blanket lay under them.

"Are you ticklish?"Kaoru asked deviously.

"I'm not telling."Kenshin deviated.

"I'll just have to find out!"

She dug her hands into the sides of his chest and tickled him. He jerked back his laughter and didn't notice himself kicking for dear life. She tickled him under his knees and around his stomach too. It was like torture for Kenshin. He grabbed her arms and gave her a passionate kiss. She melted into his arms. They stayed like that for awhile, kissing and holding one another.

Kenshin broke the kiss when he smelled something funny.

"What's wrong Kenshin?"

"I don't know? Something smells weird."

"I don't smell bad do I? I put on plenty of this spray an---"

"Kaoru hush. It's not you. I smell something smoky."

"I smell it too…"

"Yeah it smells like something is burning."

"Why would something be burning?"

Kaoru and Kenshin leaped up off the ground and saw what was burning. Their tent was ablaze.

"Ah fuck! How did that happen!" Kenshin yelled, kicking the flames, trying to smolder the flames. Kaoru ran to the river nearby with a bucket and managed to fill it. She hurried back to their campsite. When she came back she dumped the water on the tent, forgetting Kenshin was still on the tent. Most of the water ended up on him and but the flames had been doused in the process.

"Sorry Kenshin." Kaoru said earnestly after dumping a gallon of river water on her boyfriend.

"The tent's done for." Kenshin grumbled.

"I guess we're sleeping outside." Kaoru commented.

Kenshin took his hand and wiped the water off his face. Kaoru offered to get him a change of clothes out of the car. Kenshin told her that would be great. Kaoru took his keys, went into his duffle bag, and quickly put an outfit together. She brought it back for Kenshin.

"Did you lock my car?"

"Yeah."

Kenshin went behind a giant tree and changed. Kaoru knew that even though they were lovers he was still too shy to do things like change in front of her. Once he was in dry clothes he hung his wet clothes up on a low tree branch and returned to Kaoru. He took his keys from her, slid them back in his pocket, and embraced her.

While Kenshin had been changing Kaoru had taken the fish dinner off the fire. The fish were on stakes, cooling on a rack. Kenshin and Kaoru sat on the log and each took a fish. Kenshin ate fast, biting chunks out of his fish. Kaoru ate like that as well, minding the bones.

When they had finished their fish they threw the bones into the fire. Kenshin spread the blanket out on the ground so that Kaoru didn't have to lie in the dirt.

"Kaoru come here." Kenshin patted the blanket.

Kaoru had comeback from washing the rack and stakes at the river. "Already time for bed?"

"I want to share something with you. Just come here. Set those down." He urged Kaoru, pointing to the utensils.

Kaoru set the cookware down and came over the blanket. Kenshin laid down first and Kaoru lay down next, nestling her body into Kenshin's. Kenshin wrapped his arms around and he told her to look at the sky.

"See the stars?"Kenshin asked, pointing to the sky.

"Yeah they are beautiful."

"The sky is much clearer out here."

"I can see constellation! And the moon is so bright!" Kaoru blurted out excitedly.

Kenshin named the constellations and told ancient stories about them. He told Kaoru he had been fascinated by astronomy as a kid. Kaoru asked Kenshin what his sign was. He told her he was a Gemini.

"Me too!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"That'd make us twins." Kenshin joked.

Kenshin got up and took the bucket to the river to get water. He put out the fire and settled back down with Kaoru. Kenshin and Kaoru nestled closer to each other. Kenshin spooned Kaoru and kissed the top of her head. They fell asleep under the stars.


	11. Chapter 11

A Second Chance

Chapter Eleven

The drive home was quiet. Kaoru watched the trees and hills zoom by from out the window. She pointed out different species of trees to Kenshin.

"Are you hungry Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"I could eat something."

"What kind of something?"

"Any kind of something." She chuckled.

"There are a few hotels coming up."

Kenshin veered to the left and started looking at the chain of hotels beside their car. Kaoru saw some that looked unique, even interesting, but not anything promising. After a few miles Kenshin was beginning to get frustrated. He became crabby and hungry.

"Kenshin why don't we turn here?" Kaoru suggested.

"No, we'll stay on the main road." He retorted.

"But there's nothing ahead."

"We are going to stay on the main road!" He growled, clenching the steering wheel till his knuckles were white.

Kaoru sighed and didn't say anything anymore. She couldn't communicate with Kenshin when he was in this kind of mood. Kenshin drove onto the main road and just so happened to find a hotel. It was the grand opening of the Country Bear Inn. Kenshin saw a banner promoting a discounted buffet lunch at the Country Bear restaurant. He drove the quarter mile to the hotel and pulled into the parking lot. Kaoru was relieved that they had found food. Kenshin had been in such a foul mood almost the whole drive and now he would be fed. Kenshin was too bullheaded to admit that he was hungry.

~o~o~

"Table for two right this way." The waiter affirmed, leading Kenshin and Kaoru to a table with a forest theme.

He handed menus to each of them and asked what kind of drinks they wanted. Both Kaoru and Kenshin ordered Pepsi.

"What are you getting Kaoru? I can't decide."

"I'm stuck between a cheeseburger and Papa Bear's soup of the day."

"What does the soup of the day come with?"

"A half a sandwich and a plate of salad."

"That sounds good. I think that's what I'll get." Kenshin concluded, closing his menu.

"I'll just get a burger."

"Why don't you get something special? It is your birthday."

"I like cheeseburgers. I told you that."

"Why not get salmon or something? Don't worry about the bill."

"Kenshin its fine." Kaoru smiled nervously.

Kenshin didn't push her, but he didn't understand why she didn't want to be treated like a princess. She was so special to him, and he wanted give so much to her. When the waiter came by to take their orders Kenshin secretly told the waiter it was Kaoru's birthday.

A good twenty minutes of talking passed between the couple. Their orders came and Kenshin had no trouble wolfing down his food. Kaoru took her time, taking small bites of her burger.

"What was the soup of the day?"

"Chicken noodle."

"Yum."

When Kaoru finished her food Kenshin flagged the waiter over. The waiter tried to keep his excitement at bay as he collected the dishes. Kenshin also tried to keep his cool. She didn't notice a thing out of place. When the dishes were gone Kaoru reminded Kenshin to ask for the bill. He gave her a crooked grin and said "I'll take care of that in a minute."

"What do you mean by that?" Kaoru asked, now wondering what was up with Kenshin. Kenshin hardly ever smiled, let alone grinned.

A dozen waiters surrounded the table holding pots and spoons. They hit the pots like drums and sang "Happy Birthday" to Kaoru.

"Happy happy Birthday! We'd like to give a cheer! Happy happy birthday! To our lovely lady here! Happy happy birthday! May all your wishes come true! Happy birthday Kaoru!"

The waiters finished singing and all took a bow. Kaoru was so surprised that she looked over to Kenshin and gave him a quick kiss. Before the waiters and waitresses left they brought Kaoru a treat, a slice of chocolate fudge cake and two forks.

"Happy Birthday Kaoru." Kenshin declared.

~o~o~

It was late into the night before Kenshin and Kaoru were even close to Manchester. Kaoru was talking Kenshin as he drove along the main highway.

"This has been such a great birthday!" Kaoru shouted with delight. She was turned towards Kenshin, with her seatbelt off, hugging her knees against her chest.

"Wasn't it fun spending time in that little town."

"Yes. We got to ride donkeys up the mountains."

Kenshin reached over and tucked her hair behind one of her ears. "Those earrings look so good on you." Kaoru was wearing a pair of sapphire earrings that Kenshin had bought her as a present. Kenshin had spent time in a little town with Kaoru, doing anything her heart desired.

Kenshin became distracted by his lover, looking towards her.

"Kenshin what do you want to do when we get home?"

"I want to dance." Kenshin said dreamily.

"Dance?"

"I want to dance with you silly."

"What music would we dance to?"

"Anything."

"Really?"

"Not Jazz."

"I didn't think it would be just anything."

Kenshin still had his eyes on and off the road.

"What song would you want it to be?"

"I don't know."

"How about "_Pale blue Eyes_" by _Velvet Underground_."

"Are you suggesting something?" Kaoru laughed, pointing to her blue eyes.

"Holy shit!" Kenshin shrieked.

A Mercedes was heading straight for them and it was driving the opposite direction so that it was about to collide with them. Kenshin slammed on the brakes, but the brakes didn't work. "What the fuck!" He shouted at the brakes. Kenshin's car skidded and before he had time to react, the Mercedes came bolting toward his car. It made a head on collision, smashing through the windshield, and tangling together with Kenshin's car. Kenshin's head had slammed against the windshield as it broke. His head was bleeding and he was barley touching the twisted metal from the other car. He couldn't see Kaoru at all. The floor and seats of the car were littered with glass.

Kenshin looked up and out of the windshield. What had once been his car was now total wreckage. The ceiling and windshield had gaping holes and Kenshin could see the hood of the other car. The hood was smashed in and had huge dents along its sides.

Kenshin was so overwhelmed by panic and shock that he blacked out.

~o~o~

"Get this man some oxygen! Wrap his head up!" A Fire Marshall shouted to a paramedic, as he carried Kenshin to the second ambulance. Kenshin had just been pulled free from the Toyota. Two paramedics took Kenshin from the Marshall and brought him back to the ambulance.

"Be careful. Lay him down gently." A paramedic named Stan demanded, as they laid Kenshin down on a gurney. The other paramedic, Donald, grabbed an oxygen tank from the ambulance while Stan took Kenshin's vitals. Donald put the face mask on Kenshin and pumped the oxygen into his lungs. Both the paramedics checked the gaping wound on his forehead. It was severe to mandate stitches and would have to be dealt with at the hospital. They wrapped it in gauze and loaded Kenshin up into the ambulance.

The crash victims from the Mercedes were being loaded up in ambulances and were gathered on the side of the road. The police were talking to the driver of the Mercedes.

"What were you doing before the crash?" The officer asked.

"The wife and I went to a bar off Oak Point. I didn't have a drop of alcohol officer. I swear. I don't know what happened. It was all so sudden we were driving one way and this car just came head on towards us and BAM!" the driver of the car described.

"Thank you Mr. Briggs that'll be all for now." The officer confirmed.

~o~o~

Kenshin was awakened by unfamiliar sounds. He opened his eyes and saw a bright white ceiling. The intense lights pierced his eyes and he squinted. He had a dull ache gnawing away at his forehead. It felt like a migraine, only worse. He tried to sit up but the pain in his head was unbearable. He surrendered to the pain and stayed lying down.

Then a thought crossed his mind, "Where was Kaoru?"

A nurse came into his room. He shot up and tried to climb out of the bed. The nurse hurried over to his bedside and held him down by the shoulders. "Sir, where do you think you're going?" Kenshin grunted and struggled against her grip. But he was too exhausted from the crash. "Where's Kaoru?" Kenshin demanded. "Who?" The nurse asked, thoroughly confused. "Kaoru Kamiya, she's a patient here!" He snapped. The nurse was hiding something. "Where is Kaoru!?" Kenshin shouted. "Where is she!?"

"Excuse me, I'll be back." She excused herself, let go of Kenshin, and went out to the hallway. Kenshin sat there, brooding.

"Hello, are you Kenshin?" A cheerful voice called. It was a middle aged doctor, followed by the nurse.

"I'm Dr. Herbert. The nurse tells me you've been asking for someone. Is there a family member you would like me to contact?" He asked earnestly.

"No. I'm looking for Kaoru Kamiya. She would be a patient in this hospital. She is my girlfriend and we got in a car accident tonight. I haven't seen her since the accident." Kenshin explained as calmly as he could.

"Kaoru Kamiya." The doctor let the name roll on his tongue. "Nurse call ICU, ask for the status on Kaoru Kamiya." He ordered.

The nurse chatted on the phone for a few minutes.

"Yes. I want information on that patient." The nurse said. "Yes" She played with the cord. Kenshin sat up and leaned against the wall. "Yes her. Oh my. I see. Is that true….? I'll let them know. Yes. Yes. Yes. Thank you." The nurse hung up the phone and asked the doctor to come talk with her privately.

After ten minutes both nurse and doctor returned to the room. The doctor pulled up a chair beside Kenshin's bed.

"I've just been informed by ICU that a Miss Kamiya Kaoru just passed away. I'm sorry Kenshin. They tried everything they could to save her." Dr. Herbert explained solemnly.

"Fuck you." Kenshin snarled.

"Kenshin the grieving process will take time."

"Fuck you."

"Again, I'm sorry for you loss."

"Fuck you all!" Kenshin yelled, standing up on the bed, and punching the wall.

He had smashed a gaping hole in the wall. Kenshin collapsed onto the bed, hugged his knees to his chest, and began to weep. He clawed at the wall he was leaning against and cursed the things around him. He tried to turn his sadness into burning anger, but it didn't work this time. The pain had cut too deep.

A knock came at the door half an hour later. The doctor answered it. It was the nurse bringing something for Kenshin.

"Kenshin I have something for you." The nurse offered, holding out two cups.

"No thanks." Kenshin uttered.

"Its medicine to help you sleep. Its 2am you ought to get some rest."

"I said no."

The nurse kept pushing him and he finally snapped. "No! I won't take your damn pills!" He shouted, slapping the medicine and water out of her hands.

The doctor and nurse turned out the lights and left the room. They decided it would be best to leave Kenshin alone for the night. Kenshin didn't sleep, he stayed wide awake, just as he had wished. But he realized how alone he felt. It ached to feel this alone. He yearned for Kaoru's touch, her voice, and her scent. But this longing only caused him more pain. When he rolled over and felt the empty spot next to him in bed he broke out in tears.


	12. Chapter 12

A Second Chance

Chapter Twelve

Kenshin was paralyzed with despair. He looked around the bright white hospital room, wondering what he would do next, how he would go on from here. "She was gone? Was she really gone? Did she get mixed up with another patient? She was alive. Because she couldn't be dead. Kaoru couldn't be dead." Kenshin thought. As he thought this he beat the stuffing out of his pillow. He punched it, showing no mercy. "Kaoru wasn't supposed die. I was supposed to be the first. She left me to fend for myself. I can't forgive that." Kenshin let his thoughts crawl into his head, like tiny bugs. He stopped beating his pillow and bowed his head low, eventually lying down on the bed.

He felt so alone. There was emptiness inside him, a hollow feeling he could not rid himself of. This is what it felt like to lose someone.

Kenshin couldn't clear his head of these thoughts so he decided to leave the hospital. It reminded him too much of Kaoru.

~o~o~

Kenshin snuck out of the hospital and walked a quarter mile to the nearest bar. The Silver Squirrel was opened this early in the morning. Kenshin strolled casually into the bar and took a seat at the counter, on a wooden stool.

The bartender was busy cleaning glasses.

"Bartender, Can I get a shot of whiskey?" Kenshin called, leaning over the counter.

"What are you doing here so early boy?"

"I could be asking you the same question?" Kenshin hissed.

"One whiskey coming right up!" The bartender said nervously.

The bartender handed Kenshin his whiskey and He drank it down in one gulp. Kenshin preceded to ask for more drinks. An hour passed by. One shot of whiskey became two, two became four, and four became six, and after six Kenshin was shitfaced.

"I want another shot!" Kenshin said in a slurred voice.

"`fraid I can't boy. You drink like a fish."

"Kenshin pounded the counter with his fist, making the shot glasses bounce. "I want more whiskey!" he demanded.

"Pay your bill and be on your way."

"Nooooo! Noooo! I need to stay! Kaoru's going to meet me here!"

"She is? Is that your friend?"

Kenshin got out of chair, jumped over to the bartender's side, and whispered in his ear, "Yes she told me she would meet me in my dreams."

"Come now boy get back in your chair." The bartender urged, taking Kenshin back to his stool. The bartender was clearly aware of Kenshin's drunken stupor.

Kenshin broke out in tears. He hid his head in his arms and cried. "What's wrong?" The bartender asked. "She's not coming. She disappeared." Kenshin sniveled. "Who disappeared?" The bartender tried to ask. "She did! I already told you! Kaoru! She won't visit me in my dreams!"Kenshin snapped. The bartender shook his head and hoped someone would pick the poor boy up soon.

An hour passed and still no one had come for Kenshin. The bartender found Kenshin's wallet on the counter. He snatched it and searched it for telephone numbers. He came across a paper tucked in of the pockets and pulled it out. He unfolded it and found a phone list. There were several numbers but he found a star next to the name "Sano". He pulled out his cell phone and dialed out Sano's number.

It rang several times before there was an answer.

"Hi who's this?" Sano barked.

"I'm John. I own the Silver Squirrel Bar and Grille."

"And I need to care because?" Sano mocked.

"I believe I have a friend of yours at my bar. He is quite drunk and not able drive."

"How did you get this number?"

"Why does that matter?" The bartender grunted.

"What does my friend look like?"

"He's a short fellow with red hair and---"

"Put him on the phone."

The bartender was glad that he had gotten in touch with this boy's friend. The boy looked like he was in some sort of trouble. The bartender tapped on Kenshin's shoulder and startled him. But Kenshin realized it was just the bartender.

"You have a phone call." The bartender said, handing Kenshin the phone, which he nearly dropped.

"Hello?" Kenshin mumbled.

"Ken is that you?!"

"Yeah it's me Sano." Kenshin wasn't as lost in his head.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I'm at a bar."

"I already know that!"

"Why can't you drive?"

"I drank a lot of whiskey." Kenshin giggled.

"Fucking Kenshin you did that with Kaoru around?" Sano scoffed.

At the mention of Kaoru, Kenshin became hollow. "Kaoru isn't around." He muttered.

"What are you talking about? You went camping together. Kenshin what's up with you?"

"There was a car accident last night Sano… My car got totaled… Kaoru's dead."

"You're pulling my leg Ken! Kaoru's fine. You both are gonna come home tonight."

"It's true Sano." There was a stabbing pain in Kenshin's chest, his breathing became shallow.

"Oh man… Kenshin. How did this… Why?"

Kenshin was speechless, he could feel the sadness creeping up on him again.

"Kenshin are you still there? Did you lose your car in the accident?"

Kenshin didn't answer, he stared at the floor.

"Kenshin! Stay with me man! I'm gonna come get you ok."

"Alright."

"I need to know where you are."

"I have no clue."

"Give the phone to the bartender."

Kenshin did as he was instructed. The bartender and Sano chatted for a little bit. The bartender gave Sano detailed directions to the bar. Sano promised to be there as soon as possible and told the bartender to keep Kenshin where he was.

~o~o~

Kenshin and Sano were both burned out when they finally got back to Sano's house. Sano would have to make phone calls on Kenshin's behalf, breaking the news of Kaoru's went into the kitchen and found his chardonnay that he had been saving for him and Kaoru. Sano was distracted by telephone calls. Kenshin took this opportunity to go hide out in Sano's bedroom. The room had a lock on the door, Kenshin locked it of course.

He found his _StainD_ and _Velvet Underground_ CDs and put them on. He played _StainD_ first. Then he lay down on the bed and popped the cork off the wine. Kenshin took a swig of the Chardonnay and thought of what it would have been like to drink the wine with Kaoru. He hugged the bottle and closed his eyes, traveling back to his memories of Kaoru. A tear feel from his eye as he saw her in his mind's eye. He began to cry, burying his head into Sano's pillow. He realized he was in a private place. He broke down into uncontrolled sobs. His face became flushed with red and nose was runny.

After crying for a little while he sat up and drank more wine. He took a swig every couple of minutes, till the bottle was gone.

Sano wiped the sweat off his forehead. He just had to endure one of the hardest things in his life. He had already called two of Kaoru's best friends. But the calls themselves felt like they had taken hours. Sano wanted to talk to Kenshin. He walked into the living room and the TV was off. The couch was empty as well. Sano checked the bathroom next. No sign of Kenshin. The last place he would've thought of is where he checked next.

Sano knocked on his bedroom door. No answer. Sanosuke jiggled the doorknob and found that it was locked. Sano got a paperclip out of the kitchen and used it to pick the lock.

He found Kenshin asleep, curled, hugging the empty wine bottle. "Damn it Kenshin!"He grumbled when he took the empty bottle out of his clutches. Sano was worried about how much Kenshin had drank today. He spread a blanket over Kenshin and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

A Second Chance

Chapter Thirteen

At 4am Kenshin crept through Sano's house, to his bedroom. He tip-toed to the nightstand beside Sano's bed. Kenshin swiftly scooped up the keys to Sano's truck. He ran out of the room as soon as Sano started shifting around in bed.

Kenshin hadn't driven a truck in long time, not since his gang days. Kenshin drove down to the main road and up a few blocks to the heart of Manchester.

~o~o~

Kenshin parked the truck in front of an old apartment building. He looked up to see if a certain window was open and nodded his head. He locked the truck, stuck Sano's keys in his jacket, and rubbed his hands together.

Kenshin climbed the rusted fire escape to the top window. A set of shabby curtains were blowing out the window. Kenshin waved into the window to signal he meant no harm. A man with curly blonde hair and pale skin came to the window. "Kenshin buddy! Good ta see ya!" The man greeted, his head hanging out the window to see his visitor.

Kenshin crawled through the small window and was blown by a gust of wind from the ceiling fan. His blonde friend was only wearing a pair of shorts in the muggy weather.

"What brings you to this part of town? You haven't come knocking for awhile." The man declared, crouching on the floor.

"Charlie, I need a hit." Kenshin snapped, sitting cross legged on the floor. Charlie just nodded and stood up. He asked Kenshin no questions. Charlie rummaged through his closet for his case while he listened to Kenshin ramble.

"Charlie it's so hard. I don't what I'll do now. It all seems so hopeless. It's like nobody gives a fuck." Kenshin said. Charlie lay a spoon down on the shaggy carpet. He pulled out a bag of heroin and a lighter, laying them on the floor as well. Charlie took the spoon to the kitchen and brought back a cup of cold water. He dipped the spoon in the water, put some dope in the spoon, and lit the lighter. He sat there listening to Kenshin as he kept on prepping the heroin.

When the heroin was done warming up he told Kenshin to lean his back against the wall. Charlie was about to hand Kenshin a needle and spoon, but Kenshin insisted that Charlie do it. Kenshin thought his dealer did it best.

Charlie rolled up Kenshin's sleeve, tied his upper arm with rag, and tapped his vein with two fingers till it was nice and plump. When Charlie gave Kenshin his injection he rolled his head back, hit it against the wall, and stared at the ceiling. A rush came through his head and trickled all the way down to his toes. Kenshin's body quivered with adrenaline, his skin tingled.

He broke out in a cold sweat and groaned in pain. Shooting up hadn't hurt this intensely before. He hadn't remembered it being this painful. Kenshin thought "Maybe if I shot up more it would feel better."

He asked Charlie "Could you give me more." "As you wish." Charlie replied. Charlie gave him another dose. Kenshin felt the same rush, only this time he threw up. Charlie had a bucket nearby though. He'd been in this business for years. Charlie did as he was told and gave Kenshin more and more. After four doses Charlie suggested he stop. But Kenshin would have none of that.

Kenshin was gasping for breath and his face became pale as cream. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach, cramps. This was after the sixth shot. Kenshin was sweating buckets. Charlie cut him off.

Kenshin came in and out of consciousness. Charlie dragged Kenshin by ankles, to the middle of the room. He laid him there and put wet towels on his forehead and arms. Kenshin was burning up with some kind of fever. It was some kind of reaction to the drugs.

Charlie didn't know where Kenshin lived at this point. So Kenshin would just have to stay with Charlie.

~o~o~

"He was supposed to come to work this morning. He called me last night telling me he was coming in." Jason declared, pacing.

Sano hung up the phone. "He isn't at his apartment. I checked this morning and just called now."

"Where do you think he went?"

"Hell I don't know!?"

"We have to keep looking Sano."

"I know that. I just don't know what kind of bullshit he's gotten himself into now. I can't believe he stole my truck!"

Jason calmed Sano down and suggested some places to look. They went outside and got into Jason's 1990 Nissan SX40. Jason drove them to downtown Manchester and suddenly it occurred to Sano what Kenshin was doing.

"Jason turn around!" Sano snapped.

"What? Why?"

"Because Kenshin is on the other side of the city."

"Where?"

"Bilsby Heights."

"Are you serious?"

"Kenshin is up to his old ways again."

"Especially if he's in Bilsby Heights!" Jason spat, while making a U-Turn.

"Damn it Kenshin!" Sano chided, pounding the dashboard with his fist.

~o~o~

Sano led Jason through the city streets, to the other side, and within twenty minutes they arrived. Jason didn't know what Sano was leading him to. All he could do was trust.

Sano went to a brick apartment building and shouted for someone. A blonde haired man peered out the window. "What business do you all have here?" The blonde shouted back. "We've come for Kenshin, Charlie." Sano bellowed. "Climb the ladder!" Charlie called.

Jason followed Sano's lead and climbed the rickety old fire escape. Once at the top they both dove in through the window.

When Sano stood up and saw Kenshin he became frantic. "What happened?!" Sano shouted. Jason closed the window. "He passed out." Charlie proclaimed, waving a hand Kenshin's way. "Obviously. But what from? What drugs did you put him on?" Sano scoffed.

"He paid for dope." Charlie snapped.

"Is there an elevator?"Sano asked, sincerely.

"Yeah."

"We'll take it from here."

"Are you taking him to a hospital? I can just call for an ambulance from here."

"No. I'll be taking care of him."

"Sano I don't want to pry. But it seemed like he was really down when he came here. What happened to him?"

"He had a new girlfriend for the last two months. She died in an accident two days ago."

"That's terrible."

"Jason grab his legs." Sano demanded. "Take care Charlie." He said. Sano lifted Kenshin up and placed him over one of his shoulders. The two walked out of Charlie's room and closed the door behind themselves.

Charlie had been a long time friend and fellow drug dealer of Sano and Kenshin. Kenshin visited Charlie's house often before he had overdosed.

~o~o~

Kenshin was lying in the backseat with a blanket over him.

"Third time's the charm." Sano said sarcastically, sighing. He was referring to Kenshin ODing three times.

Jason didn't respond to that. He was overwhelmed by his employee's problems. Despite his experience with drugs, it was painful to watch what had just taken place. Sano looked in the rear view mirror to see how Kenshin was. Kenshin was sleeping soundly, dead to the world.

~o~o~

Sano put Kenshin in his room. When they had first arrived home they had to carry Kenshin to the bed and see how his condition was. Sano decided that the fever wasn't severe enough to send him to the hospital. With enough Suboxone Kenshin could get through the heroin withdrawals.

They took off Kenshin's t-shirt and put wet towels all over his chest, arms, and face. Jason was on watch duty now. His job was to watch Kenshin and replace the towels when they became warm. Sano would have watch duty in two hours. Jason didn't mind at all. He was worried about Kenshin. He sat there, glanced at Kenshin, and then glanced at the TV.

Sano was in the kitchen watching TV and preparing dinner. He was chopping vegetables and boiling water for a soup.

Kenshin shifted slightly, causing Jason to jump. Jason watched intently as Kenshin clutched the sheets with his hands and kicked his feet. He pinched his lips and scrunched his eyes shut. Something was disturbing his sleep, a night mare. He was struggling against something. He began to murmur to someone, pleading for mercy, and then swearing vengeance.

Jason didn't dare touch him in fear of waking him. Jason got up and left the room to get Sano.

Once he retrieved Sano he showed him Kenshin. Sano came over to Kenshin's bedside and shook him by the shoulders. "Kenshin wake up!" Sano called. "Kaoru…" Kenshin whispered. "Kenshin Kaoru's gone." Sano sighed. Kenshin resisted his touch. He put his arms to his sides, and hugged his legs together, so he resembled a plank. Sano backed away at this point. Many of the towels had fallen off his feverish body. Sano and Jason collected the towel and took them to the bathroom with a bucket. After soaking them in water, they were replaced onto Kenshin's body.

Kenshin flinched when the cold, fresh towels were put against his fevered flesh. But eventually he stopped moving and fell into a deep sleep.

~o~o~

Kenshin slept through the night. He missed dinner and a comedy movie on FOX. Jason went home at 1am.

Kenshin awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and rose with the sun at 5am. He found himself shirtless, covered in damp towels. Sano was leaning against the wall, snoring. When Kenshin looked around some more he realized he was at Sano's apartment again. The last thing he remembered was being in Charlie's apartment, shooting up heroin.

Kenshin peeled off all the towels and threw them on the floor. He went into Sano's closet and found his bag of clothes. He put a fresh t-shirt on and headed for the kitchen. He hugged himself, shivering, when he came out to the kitchen. His bare feet were freezing. He got a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around his shoulders.

Kenshin went to the coffee maker, replaced the filter, put in some water, and turned it on. While it brewed he went into the living room to watch TV. He plopped his ass down on the couch and turned on the TV set. It was tuned to CARTOON network. Tom & Jerry were on. Kenshin relaxed and watched it. He enjoyed cartoons similar to this one. Tom was trying to beat Jerry with a frying pan while running. Kenshin laughed openly for the first time in days. It felt good to him. Jerry left a banana peel on the ground for Tom to slip on.

The coffee maker beeped when it was finished brewing. Kenshin pulled the blanket tightly around himself and stepped into the kitchen. He nearly jumped when he saw Sano pouring milk into two cups of coffee.

"Hey Kenshin. Sleep well?" Sano asked.

"I guess…" Kenshin mumbled, surprised.

Sano handed him a coffee. "Glad to see you up. Come sit." Sano offered.

Kenshin walked over to Sano's dining room table and took a seat. Sano sat down and took a sip of his coffee. Kenshin did the same. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Kenshin we need to talk." Sano said firmly.

"About?" Kenshin asked.

"Kaoru."

"No we don't."

"Kenshin you can't live like this. You can't get wasted all the time and expect to come out of it alive every time. We saved your ass this time, but what about the next time it happens!" Sano chided.

"I'm fine. My life is my business."

"No! You got me involved. I had to drive downtown, pick your body off of Charlie's floor, and bring you back here, to my home. It is my business."

Kenshin stared at Sano. "You didn't have to do that."

"Kenshin you're so stupid! If I'd had left you there you'd probably be dead."

"What if that's what I want."

"So that's what you want Kenshin? You want to take a bunch of drugs and throw your life away? Do you think Kaoru would want that? What a waste."

"I want to be with Kaoru!" Kenshin snapped, slamming his coffee on the table, spilling some of it.

"Do you need to go back to rehab? What do I have to do?" Sano pleaded.

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me that. What do you need from me Ken?" Sano pleaded again.

"I need Kaoru."

"Kenshin let it go. "

"But Sano I was supposed to protect her… I feel so guilty. My life should've been taken not hers. She was supposed to live a long life. It was her birthday." Kenshin was near tears.

"That's exactly why you need to live. Live for her. Show her that you can happy and proud as a man." Sano explained.

"I don't think I can do it."

"You can find happiness."

Sano patted Kenshin on the arm, as Kenshin stared at his reflection in the coffee cup.


	14. Chapter 14

A Second Chance

Chapter Fourteen

Kenshin lay on the couch snoring. He'd been sleeping late into the day. It was 2pm and Sano was cooking lunch. He didn't wake up Kenshin because he was still getting over that fever. The last couple of days had been tough on Kenshin. The fever had refused to get out of system and he was in bed for three days with wet towels on him. It kept spiking and Jason had to come back over to help Sano take care of him.

Kenshin's fever had finally gone down last night, but it had not broken. Kenshin was curled up on the couch, his whole body under a comforter. Sano hoped that Kenshin would be well enough to go to Kaoru's funeral. He hadn't been doing well in mind, body, and spirit.

Kenshin turned over and stuffed his face into the couch cushions. He dreamt sweet dreams…

"_Kenshin…" A female voice whispered._

"_Kenshin…"The voice whispered again, it was Kaoru. Her pale blue eyes sparkled and her ebony hung loose. Kenshin and her were lying together in bed, enjoying each other's nakedness. _

_Kaoru nibbled Kenshin's ear and dropped a kiss on it. Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru and hugged her to him. She gave him a deep kiss. He returned it with double the passion. _

_The queen sized bed was covered in white bed sheets and fluffy white pillows. Kenshin pulled the sheet over their heads and they giggled. Kenshin smiled when he heard Kaoru's silvery laughter. She crawled onto Kenshin's chest and played with his hair, taking it out of its ponytail. She stroked it, and brushed it with her fingers. _

_Kenshin closed his eyes and felt Kaoru's fingertips running along his face, tracing his nose, eyes, and lips. He became relaxed and fell into a light sleep. _

A sleeping Kenshin was now laid out with his limbs splayed out, yet he remained asleep. He had tossed and turned as he had been, what Sano assumed was, dreaming. This gave Sano an opportunity to put a cool towel on Kenshin's forehead. Sano felt Kenshin's fore head and it was still burning hot. Sano looked disappointed as he placed the towel on his friend's head. The cold of the towel startled Kenshin and he woke up. "Aghhh! What is that? Aghh its bright why so bright?" Kenshin whined, squinting and pulling the blanket over his head. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Sano teased. "Shut up Sano." Kenshin growled.

"How do you feel Ken?"

"Like shit." Kenshin was angry to be awake. He felt achy all over and his fever was merciless. His hair was pasted to his forehead from sweating so much.

"Try to get some more sleep ok." Sano said.

Kenshin yawned and rolled over so that he was facing the couch cushions. He made sure the comforter was swaddled tightly around himself. He closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

Sano took a seat at his dinner table and ate alone.

~o~o~

Two days later…

As Sano drove up Kaoru's driveway he saw a one story white clapboard house. Black and white directions were out on the porch. Gracey, Emily, and Sharon were Kaoru's three best friends. They were decorating the house for Kaoru's wake.

Kenshin and Sano were both were both suited up. Both men had black suits on, the only difference was that Kenshin had a black shirt and tie, while Sano's had a white shirt and bow tie.

They got out of Sano's truck and headed for the porch. Kenshin was carrying a bouquet of white roses. When they arrived at the front steps they were greeted warmly by Gracey Adams. "I'm glad you could make it. You both look so handsome." Gracey caught site of the roses in Kenshin's hand. "Do you want me to keep those in water till the ceremony?"

"No thanks." Kenshin replied. He hugged the bouquet to his chest.

"Well, please come this way." She offered. They followed her up to the deck. "Would you like any refreshments?"

"I'd like some lemonade." Sano said.

"I'm not thirsty." Kenshin murmured.

Gracey went to the card table with the checked table cloth and served Sano a glass of lemonade. She brought it to him and asked Kenshin if there was anything he would like. He said he was fine, he tried to remain stoic. The words were slowly draining from his lips.

Emily and Sharon were in there funeral dresses, standing on step ladders. They were hanging strands of blue and white ribbons on the overhangs of the porch. Gracey called "Emily! Sharon! Get down here! I want you to meet these two."

Emily was a lanky girl, wearing a red dress with an orange plum blossom print. Sharon was short and lean; she wore a strapless black dress. They walked through the foot tall grass to Gracey and the men.

"Emily, Sharon, this is Kenshin." Emily and Sharon each held out a hand with honor. Kenshin shook both their hands somberly. He had a dull ache in his heart as looked around what was Kaoru's property.

"We heard the whole story Kenshin. We heard about the accident and I'm just so sorry. We all miss her." Sharon said sincerely, holding his hand tightly, and rubbing it. Kenshin tried not to cry.

Emily told Kenshin. "I know Kaoru was happy with you. She said she was. You took good care of her. The accident wasn't your fault. We hope that Kaoru is in peace." She walked over to Gracey's side.

Gracey led the group to the porch in order to organize the funeral. "Which car should we all take? Who brought a car?" Gracey asked.

"My truck fits five." Sano said.

"My car comfortably fits five." Challenged Sharon.

"We can put stuff in the truck bed. People could sit back there. We are out in the middle of nowhere. No cops for miles." Gracey said.

Sano's truck ended up being the mode of transportation. Two people would ride in the truck bed since there were no cops around. Sharon and Emily wanted to ride in the bed. Once Sano had slammed the tailgate shut they were ready to go. He jumped into the cab and started the engine. It was a twenty minute drive to the private flower field where the funeral would be held.

Sano pulled out of the driveway and made sure to drive slowly because he had two passengers in his truck bed. Kenshin sat in the front seat and Gracey sat in the middle of the backseat. Kenshin looked back and saw that Gracey was holding an urn. He asked if he could hold Kaoru's ashes. Gracey didn't say anything she just handed him the urn. He gently took it from her and cradled it in his arms. Gracey didn't ask for it back. Kenshin stared at the urn with wonder. "How could this be Kaoru?" He thought.

~o~o~

Once they arrived at the valley where the flower field lay, Sano parked the truck. Sharon and Emily hopped out of the back, while the rest of the gang got out of the cab. Kenshin cradled the urn as he climbed out of the truck. The group of five went to the center of the field, where the flowers were brightest. Many flowers grew in that field, rich and full with color. There were shades of pinks, purples, blues, and yellows. This had been Kaoru's favorite place to sit and think.

Gracey asked, "Kenshin would you start us off by saying a few words for Kaoru."

"Yeah." Kenshin muttered.

Kenshin mustered up all the courage that he had in order to talk about Kaoru. "Kaoru was beautiful. She gave you this warm feeling in your heart. It was a pure feeling, a feeling of joy. Her spirit captured the many people that surrounded her." He lowered his head so his bangs would hide his face. "She had so much ahead of her and so much already done behind her. I remember when she told me that the world is a picnic basket waiting to be eaten. She meant that the world is full of things waiting to be discovered. Her joy for simple things was contagious. There wasn't a day I spent with Kaoru that I regret. The only thing I resent is that she couldn't be saved. I love you Kaoru."

"Thank you Kenshin." Gracey said earnestly.

"Would you like to say something Gracey?" Emily asked Gracey.

Kenshin handed Gracey Kaoru's ashes. She began to speak. "Kaoru was a dear friend. She remained steady as stone in unpredictable situations. Her spirit was free and her mind was pure. She loved her job as a counselor and she did it well. Working with people was her calling. She was lucky enough to meet Kenshin through the hospital that she worked at. Kaoru was a loving woman, full of compassion. She had a good heart. I can't count the number of times she cheered me up when I was down. "There's something better to look for in life." She would say. I will miss you Kaoru. Please find peace." Gracey finished, rubbing tears from her eyes.

Emily, Sharon, and Sano bid their goodbyes to Kaoru. Gracey handed the urn back Kenshin and told him to open it. He was hesitant, but did it anyway. Inside were the white dusty remains of Kaoru. Gracey, as manager of the event, instructed each person to take a handful of ashes and spread it in a different part of the field. Kenshin took his ashes to an overgrown part of the flower field and held up his hand. He spread his fingers and let the dust sift through them. The wind carried the ashes away, spreading them over the flowers. Kenshin looked up at the sky and then at the flowers surrounding him, He sat down. He plucked a purple flower, made a prayer to Kaoru with it folded in his hands, and placed it gently on the ground.

~o~o~

Kenshin sipped a glass of wine.

"Kaoru loved beer pong, she was good at it too." Gracey proclaimed.

He listened on.

"Remember when we used to have Friday movie nights!" Sharon exclaimed. "Those were fun."

"Why did we stop doing those?" Emily asked.

"Because we all got busy. We were working overtime and such." Gracey answered.

Kenshin gulped down his wine and poured himself some more. He kept listening to the discussion, hearing memories of Kaoru. Each word stung his heart because Kaoru wasn't standing right there next to him. No matter how many pictures or words the person was still nothing but a memory.


	15. Chapter 15

A Second Chance

Chapter Fifteen

It has been a three weeks since Kaoru died. Kenshin was sitting on the porch of Sano's house playing an acoustic guitar. He had a joint hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Kenshin was sitting on the top step with a beer bottle placed on the porch railing. He held the joint out of his mouth as he took gulp of Bud-Lite.

A car pulled into the driveway just as Kenshin was about to strum a chord. It was Mrs. Myojin's minivan. She got out of the car with Yahiko and went to the back of the car. Kenshin wasn't expecting his Aunt Minako. He frantically got up, threw his joint in the grass, and smoldered it with his foot. He didn't want Yahiko or Minako to catch him smoking. Kenshin didn't dump the beer.

Minako came to the front of the house carrying several bags and baskets with Yahiko's help.

"Kenshin? I didn't think you'd be up this early." Mrs. Myojin inquired.

"I woke up with the birds." Kenshin responded.

"Well good morning."

"Likewise."

"Happy Birthday Kenshin." Minako said warmly.

"What? It's my birthday?" Kenshin gasped. He had been so preoccupied with the last few weeks' events that he had forgotten about himself.

"Well yes silly. How could a man like you forget his own birthday?" Minako set down her bags and gave Kenshin a big hug. "Kenshin I'm so sorry for your loss. She must've been a sweet girl." Minako whispered into his ear.

Kenshin was frazzled, he'd been trying not to think of Kaoru. He didn't answer back.

"I have to get this stuff inside. I'll leave you to your music." Minako said.

"Do you need any help carrying anything in?"

"No Kenshin. Yahiko's plenty of help. You just relax, it's your birthday."

Kenshin walked over to the porch swing and took a seat. He arranged himself so that the guitar rested in his lap. He played a melodic tune as he thought about past events and today. He wondered how he could forget his own birthday. After playing for awhile he simply plucked random notes, not really playing anything.

~o~o~

When Kenshin came inside the house he was speechless. Sano's bachelor pad had been transformed into a display of color and festivity. There were strands of ribbon hanging from the ceiling and balloons everywhere he looked. Reds, greens, blues, and yellows surrounded him. For the past hour Minako had done all this decorating single handedly. Kenshin was impressed.

It was too colorful for his taste, but he didn't mention that to Minako.

"Kenshin! Surprise!" Minako cheered, holding a balloon in her hands. Yahiko was tacking a sign onto the wall. He stopped what he was doing and wished Kenshin a happy birthday.

Kenshin walked over to the kitchen counter and saw a menagerie of presents. "How much money did Minako spend on me?" Kenshin pondered. He was trying to enjoy himself. But he couldn't help feeling guilty. He thought about Kaoru and the birthday she missed. He thought he didn't deserve a birthday because Kaoru didn't get to celebrate hers. He still felt responsible for the accident. "I should've been paying more attention. I should've stopped talking to Kaoru. She would have lived. She'd be here with him." Kenshin's thoughts sped faster and faster.

"Kenshin what's wrong? Where are you going?" Minako asked. He left the room and went into the bathroom. He locked the door and went to the shower. He turned the cold water on and stepped into the shower with his clothes on. He was wearing shorts, a t-shirt and was barefoot. As the icy water rained down on him, he cupped some in his hands and washed his face with it.

The cold water distracted Kenshin's mind. It helped him turn his thoughts away from Kaoru. Thinking of Kaoru only brought pain. He leaned his head against the wall and drearily stared at the water hitting against the glass of the stall.

"Kenshin are you alright in there?" Minako called, knocking on the door.

"Yeah! Just fine." Kenshin called back, after coming out of his bleak mental state.

"Ok." Minako called again.

Kenshin turned the water off and got out of the stall. He was dripping wet from head to toe. He grabbed himself a towel and tried to slip past anybody in the kitchen as he made his way to Sano's room. Minako and Yahiko saw a soaked Kenshin and immediately turned their attention to him.

"Kenshin. Why are you all wet? Did you take a swim in the sink?" Minako asked, setting down a block of cheese she had been slicing.

"I took a little shower." Kenshin retorted. He began to walk away, but Minako wasn't finished with him.

"Kenshin why did you take a shower like that? Your hair is still in a ponytail." Minako pried.

"We'll talk about this some other time Minako. I'm going to go change." Kenshin left.

Minako held her head in frustration. Whenever she interacted with Kenshin it was like talking to a teenager. Even though he had just turned 24, Minako felt that his mind hadn't yet matured.

~o~o~

When Kenshin went into the bedroom closet he bumped into Sano. Sano quickly hid something behind his back so his friend wouldn't see it. "Kenshin! What are you doing here? And why are you soaking wet?"

"I took a shower." Kenshin simply replied, shrugging.

"You've got your clothes on."

"Whatever."

"Why did you come in here?" Sano said, obviously hiding something behind his back.

"I came in here to change." Kenshin said sourly.

"Well I was about to leave…" Sano tried not to look suspicious.

"What are you hiding Sano?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Give it up! I know you have something behind your back." Kenshin was getting testy.

"Fine." He held out a bottle jagermeister. "It was supposed to be a surprise. The guys from next door are coming over here tonight to throw you a huge bachelor party. This little gig your having this afternoon is something Minako had been planning. She called me about arranging it. It was something she really wanted to do for you."

Sano set the jagermeister on his bed and left the room. Kenshin closed the closet door and locked it. He pulled another pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt out of his canvas bag. He quickly changed out of his wet clothes and put on the dry ones. He took his wet clothes out to the kitchen and put them in a plastic bag. Minako was pleased to see him out and about.

"Kenshin you look much better."

"Mmm yeah." Kenshin responded, kind of paying attention.

He left the room again and went into the bathroom. He tried to figure out what to do about his hair. He undid his ponytail and wrung out his hair over the sink. He decided he would put it back up in a ponytail, otherwise it would get everywhere.

He tossed his wet clothes into the shower stall and left the bathroom. When he came into the kitchen he saw Gracey hanging more streamers. Sharon and Emily were unloading a spread of food. Kenshin just stayed back and watched all the action for a little while. When he finally came into the kitchen to get something to drink, all eyes were on him. Gracey hopped off the step ladder to go see him. Sharon and Emily wiped their hands off on their aprons and joined Gracey. "Happy birthday!" They cheered all at the same time.

"How are you doing Kenshin?" Gracey asked brightly.

"I'm ok."Kenshin replied, scratching his head.

"You should feel fantastic! It's your birthday." Sharon exclaimed.

"We'll make sure you have some fun." Emily giggled.

"What do I get to do first?" Kenshin inquired, attempting to sound excited.

"Well, you could open your presents if you'd like." Minako suggested.

Gracey and Emily grabbed an apprehensive Kenshin by the shoulders and dragged him to the living room. He sat down on Sano's couch and listened to the _Ramones_ CD someone had put on.

Minako came in followed by Gracey, Sharon, and Emily. Sano was sluggish and took a few minutes before coming into his living room. Minako eagerly handed Kenshin his first present. He ripped off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a brand new Xbox. Kenshin couldn't believe how generous his aunt was being. Kenshin lifted it out of the package and looked at it, turning it all sorts of different directions.

"Minako thank you."Kenshin said gratefully.

"You're very welcome."

Kenshin put it back in the box and moved on to the next gift…

~o~o~

Kenshin had acquired a variety of gifts. Gracey and her friends gave Kenshin three t-shirts and sweatshirt. Sano gave Kenshin a bottle of jagermeister and two shot glasses. Once the all the gifts had been opened, Kenshin put his gifts into a neat pile and went into the kitchen to get some Pepsi. Everyone else cleared out of the room, picking up trash on their way out. Minako collected the wrapping paper and put it in a huge trash bag. Yahiko went to find Kenshin in the next room.

Kenshin was grabbing a 2 liter bottle out of the fridge and preparing to pour it in a cup. Just when Kenshin was about to pour himself some Pepsi Yahiko tapped him on the shoulder. "Kenshin I want to give you something."

"Oh what's that Yahiko?" Kenshin set the Pepsi down.

Yahiko had something cupped in his hands. "Gracey wanted to give you this but she said I should be the one to give it to you."

It was a silver ring with tiny sapphire gems. "Kaoru…" Kenshin muttered. The ring was attached to a chain. Kenshin accepted Kaoru's ring. He lowered his head and put the chain around his neck. The ring hung on the chain, near Kenshin's heart.

Small reminders of Kaoru surrounded Kenshin. "This is grief." Kenshin thought.

~o~o~

Minako lit all 24 candles with a torch. She requested that Kenshin sit down in front of the cake. Before he blew out the candles Sharon and Minako took some pictures.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. May all your wishes come true. Happy birthday Kenshin. There ain't no fella like you." The group sang to Kenshin.

He blew out all the candles in a single breath and smiled. Sano came over and hugged him. "Happy 24th man. Were gonna party hardy tonight!" Sano cheered.

Minako sliced the cake into even squares and passed out plates of cake to everyone. Kenshin chatted with Gracey and Sharon as they ate their cake.

"What do you plan on doing in your 24th year?"Sharon asked.

"I'm going back to work next week. I look forward to that."Kenshin replied.

"What do you do?" Sharon asked.

"I'm a…a salesmen." Kenshin had quickly come up with a way to describe his "job".

"What do you sell?" Gracey asked.

"Dru---I mean pharmacy supplies."

"That sounds like an interesting job."

Kenshin excused himself for a moment to get more soda. Sharon and Gracey helped themselves to some punch to go with their cake. Kenshin came back into the living room with a full glass of Pepsi. He had thrown away his cake plate. Sharon stormed into the living room, nearly toppling Kenshin. He caught her just as she was about to fall on top him. They smiled at one another when they rose up off the ground. Sharon brushed off her skirt and shirt.

Kenshin shyly handed Sharon a napkin. A little bit of soda had gotten on her shoe. She wiped it off and thanked Kenshin.

"When will you be moving out of Sano's place?" Sharon asked.

"In a week or two." Kenshin replied.

"Well Sano told me you have a job at the 99Cents store. Is that true?"

"Yes. But I'll be returning to my old job once I leave Sano's."

"Well good luck."

"Uh thanks…"

Sano came over and crashed their conversation. "Hey Ken. Did you like the cake?"

"Yeah. I liked the cookie dough ice cream in the middle."

"I told Minako which cake to get." Sano said, winking.

"What kind of party are you having tonight?" Sharon asked.

"Oh not something you'd want to go to." Sano said.

"Why's that?"Sharon retorted.

"It's gonna be an all guy party. Ya know, a bachelor party."

"Why not let a few girls in? Gracey and Emily could come too."

Sano looked Kenshin's way and told him, "We'll just be a moment." Pulling Sharon aside.

"This was supposed to be a surprise party for Kenshin with just the guys. Kenshin and I haven't really hung out since Kaoru died. He's been very withdrawn. He needs to get his mind off her. Guys need guy time."

"But Kenshin needs company if he's feeling that way. Why not have a co-ed party, I can round up a few friends."

"Please don't. This party was already planned. This little shindig was time for you and your buddies to hang with Kenshin."

Sharon frowned, but accepted his words.

Sano ran back over to Kenshin. "Hey buddy do you have any friends you want to bring to tonight's big ass party."

"Not really. Is Jason coming?"

"Yeah Jay's coming. We have to clear all these people out of my house so we can setup for the party."

Kenshin told Minako he was getting tired, hinting to her that he had had enough. Minako announced to everyone that the party was over and thanked each person for coming. Kenshin thanked everybody for all his gifts. Minako hugged him goodbye, along with Yahiko. Gracey, Sharon, and Emily said their goodbyes and left with some leftover cake and food.

Sano told Minako that they would keep the appetizers and the rest of the cake. Kenshin helped Sano wrap up food and put it away. Kenshin checked the clock, it was reaching 4pm.

~o~o~

"Whooo! Its time to partay!" Shouted Jason.

Sano was in the center of the room with a pitcher of beer. He asked Kenshin to come forward. Kenshin grinned as he walked up to where Sano stood.

"Kenshin is going to show all of you how fast he can drink this pitcher!" Sano shouted, handing the beer to Kenshin. Kenshin tilted his head back and chugged the beer down in two minutes flat. Everyone applauded Kenshin as he cheered, waving the empty pitcher in the air.

Sano and his friend Fred rolled two kegs into the kitchen. Sano had everyone come into the kitchen to see the surprise. Kenshin was the first to get some keg beer. Once everyone's mug was refilled by the keg Sano made a toast to Kenshin. "Kenshin I hope your 24th year is filled with adventure and excitement. Don't look for happiness it will find you."

Everyone raised their mugs to Kenshin and took a swig of beer. There were a total of fifteen people at the party, including Kenshin, Sano and Jason.

Jason made another toast. "Kenshin you are a good hearted man. May many good things come for you in this coming year."

Kenshin glowed with pride. The men and Kenshin played beer pong for awhile. Sano won the most rounds. He was given a basketball hoop that sticks to the wall as a prize. Everybody laughed when Sano received it. Jason, who gave out the prizes, told Sano he was a "good shot".

Sano announced that it was gift giving time.

Sano gave Kenshin a bottle of merlot as a second gift. Jason gave him a set of hackysacks. Someone gave Kenshin a brand new skateboard. Another major gift was ten video games for his Xbox.

Kenshin showed everyone some tricks on the skateboard. Next, Jason and him played hackysack against each other. A big hackysack game broke out into the crowd. The other men took turns playing hackysack. Jason took plenty of pictures.

There was one particular gift, the last one, which struck Kenshin emotionally. It was meant to be a joke. He opened the box to find a pair of silk boxers with little hearts. The gift giver told him "May you find true love in the coming year." This man didn't know about what had happened to Kaoru. Kenshin stepped out of the room.

~o~o~

"Come on Kenshin buddy come back out to the party."Sano insisted.

"I'd rather stay in here."Kenshin muttered.

"You can't hide from the truth Kenshin. You can't sit here and wait for Kaoru. She isn't coming for you."

Kenshin stared at the wall for a few minutes. He was crumbling inside, facing the truth.

"Life's a party. It doesn't stop for anyone." Sano reassured.

Kenshin got up, beer in hand, and headed back to the celebration.


	16. Chapter 16

A second Chance

Chapter Sixteen

It has been several since Kaoru passed on. Kenshin is at a bachelor party, celebrating with his friend, who is about to be married. Kevin, one of Kenshin's closest friends, is the groom and is to be married in a week. Kenshin was asked to be his best man.

Kenshin sat at the kitchen counter, chugging down a Miller-Lite. Kevin was in the other room hitting a piñata that looked like a stripper. Everybody in the background was laughing and cheering. Kenshin stayed in the kitchen, not feeling too festive. Someone from the crowd saw Kenshin sitting by himself. Kenshin crushed the beer can with his foot and was getting up to get another beer. Just as he stood up the man grabbed him by the arm. Kenshin was startled by the sudden touch. He flipped around and as soon as he saw who it was he calmed down.

It was Kevin's friend Jerry. Jerry dragged the apprehensive redhead into the living room.

"You shouldn't be sitting by yourself. You're the best man! You should be partying like crazy." Jerry told Kenshin as he pulled him to the front of the crowd by his arm. Kenshin tried to laugh off his nervous feelings.

"I want to get another drink." Kenshin claimed, beginning to walk away from the crowd.

"I'll get you another beer. You stay put." Jerry reassured, patting Kenshin on the back.

Kenshin watched as Kevin came to a climactic swing with his bat. He lunged at the stripper piñata and ripped her belly open. A flurry of sex toys, lingerie, and chocolate fell to the ground. Kevin took of the bandana covering his eyes and surveyed the heap of prizes. He chuckled at the menagerie of prizes and told the men to dig in. All the men, including Kenshin, fought over the contents of the piñata. Kenshin managed to pick up some chocolate. He proudly walked away, pockets full of chocolate.

Kevin ran after him, calling, "Kenshin! Wait up! I want you to come up front and help me make a toast."

Kenshin turned to hi m and nodded. He went through the sea of people, up to the front of the crowd. He stood by Kevin as Kevin took a wine glass off the table behind him. Kevin took a fork and tapped the base of the glass to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everybody!" Kevin shouted. All eyes were on the groom.

"Thank you for coming to my party. As you know I will be married to Alyssa Rogers a week from now. I would like to make a toast to my bride-to-be, the new Mrs. Peterson."There was applause and then everybody took a swig of wine and beer. "I would like to make an additional toast to my dear friend and best man, Kenshin." Kenshin smiled. "He has been a great friend to me for the past four years. He has been supportive to me and Alyssa. This event couldn't have happened without him. He coordinated this party with Joey. Joey I would like to also thank you for your help and support. To Kenshin and Joey!"

The crowd raised their glasses to Kenshin and Joey and again took sips from their beers and wines. "Here's to Kenshin and Joey!" the men shouted in unison.

~o~o~

It was 2am when the party began to wind down. Kenshin was on the couch drinking, from a wine bottle. His vision blurred and his head swayed. He was smashed. Kenshin decided that it was time for him to go home. He got up off the couch and walked off balance.

Party goers cheered for him and as he said his goodbyes. "Good luck Kenshin!" Joey shouted. Kenshin went upstairs to retrieve his keys, and his coordination grew worse with each step. He stumbled on the top step, grabbed the railing, and pulled himself back up.

Once Kenshin got his keys from the guest room he went back to the stairs. The first step was easy for him. But on the second step Kenshin slipped on the wood of the stairs and came crashing down head-first. His right leg twisted in the wrong direction and made a sickening crunch when he hit the floor. His head had slammed against the wall.

Kenshin was so drunk that he had no recollection of what just happened. He clung to his hair with both hands and whined, as he felt a sharp headache.

Kenshin thought everything else was fine and attempted to stand up. He cried out in pain when he tried to walk on his leg. He wrapped his arms around his leg, collapsing to the ground. A large crowd surrounded him, most of which was drunk.

"Kenshin you took quite a fall." A random man pointed out.

Kevin had heard the noise and rushed to the scene. He pushed his way to the front of the crowd to assess the situation. He was sober enough to think clearly. He kneeled next to Kenshin and asked "What happened Ken?"

"I…I fell." He managed to utter between his groans.

Kevin observed that Kenshin had been hanging on to his leg. "Did you do something to your leg? Does it hurt?"

Kenshin had sobered up after the fall. "Yeah. I tried to walk on it, but it hurt too much."

"Can I take a look?"

"No don't touch it." Kenshin tried to crawl away, and yelped when his leg made a snap.

" Kenshin I have to see if its broken."

"Fine." Kenshin groaned, gritting his teeth.

Kevin came closer to Kenshin and had him lay his leg straight out. Kevin rolled up his pant leg and saw a nasty purple bruise.

"Kenshin you need to see a doctor."

"I get that."

"Do you want me to take you to the ER?"

"Call my friend Sano."

Kenshin handed Kevin his cell phone and had him look the number up. Once Kevin found the number he pressed send.

The phone rang four times before Sano picked it up. "Hey Kenshin why you callin' so late?"

"This is Kevin, Kenshin's friend. He is at a party at my house. I think he just broke his leg. He asked me to call you."

"Oh man, is he alright?!" Sano asked, climbing out of bed.

"He needs to be taken to the hospital."

"Okay I'll be over soon. What's your address?"

"14425 Samson Court."

"I know where Samson Court is. I'll be there in ten minutes." Sano hung up after that.

~o~o~

Sano rang the doorbell a couple of times before someone answered it. The man told Sano to come in. The crowd cleared a path for Sano.

Kevin got up and shook hands with Sano. "I'm Kevin nice to meet you."

"Where's Kenshin?"

"He's right here Sano."

Kevin guided Sano over to his couch. "Kenshin are you ok?" Sano asked kneeling down to see eye to eye with him. Kenshin bumbled like a drunken idiot when Sano tried to talk to him.

"I'm gonna take him. He's wasted, can't understand a thing I say to him."

Kenshin's head was cloudy. Everything he heard sounded like it was underwater. The echoes hurt his head. Sano went to lift him up when he yelled. "Let go! Let go of me!" He violently struggled against Sano's grip.

"Ken its me Sano." He assured, wrapping an arm around Kenshin's waist, hoisting him up off the couch. Kenshin wrapped his arm around Sano's waist for support as they began to hobble to the car. But Kenshin yelped after each step. Sano was fed up with his whining. He went ahead and carried Kenshin in his arms. Kevin asked if he could come along. Sano told him it would be better if he stayed at his house. Kevin insisted that he ride along.

Sano let Kevin come and they walked out to his truck. Kenshin tried to escape Sano's clutches, but Sano had a strong grip on him. Sano set Kenshin in the passenger seat, careful of his leg. Kevin hopped into the back.

As Sano drove he scolded Kenshin. "Kenshin dammit! Why did you get so drunk?!"

"I dunno."Kenshin mumbled.

"You do know. You shouldn't have tried to get yourself home. Now your leg is broken. You could've called me. I would've been happy to give you a ride."

Kenshin stared out the window.

"I can't keep rescuing you Kenshin. You have to begin walking on your own two feet. I can't keep saving you from yourself." Sano stated, aware of the fact that Kenshin was drunk and wouldn't remember what he had just said.

Kevin sat quietly in the back, afraid to make comments, while Sano scolded his friend.

~o~o~

When they arrived at the ER, Sano once again carried Kenshin out of the car. Kevin locked the truck for him. When they got to the reception desk, Sano asked for a wheelchair. The ER wasn't crowded that night, so instead the receptionist called the back for a nurse.

A male nurse came out of the double doors with a wheelchair. "Hi I'm Sam. Who needs the wheelchair?" Sam said cheerily. Sano waved his hand and pointed at Kenshin. Kenshin was about to slip out of Sano's one arm hold.

When the nurse came with the wheelchair Sano set Kenshin in it. He told the nurse that Kenshin's leg might be broken. Sam adjusted the wheelchair so that Kenshin's potentially broken leg rested on the leg rest. They wheeled Kenshin to the back.

~o~o~

The nurse got Kenshin onto the exam table with Sano's help. After that Kevin and sano took a seat in two empty chairs. Sam got a clipboard and asked Kenshin several questions.

"How do you feel Mr. Himura?" Sam asked clearly.

"Like shit." He grumbled.

"Where is your pain?"

Kenshin pointed to his leg.

"Where exactly does it hurt the most?"

Kenshin screeched "My fucking leg."

Sam charted all his answers and set the clipboard down.

"Let me take look." Sam said, untying Kenshin's sneaker and removing it. He peeled off the sock and found a purple bruise on Kenshin's ankle. The bruise appeared to be covered by his pants. "Kenshin I need to take a look at your leg. Can I cut off your pant leg would you rather take your pants off."

"Kenshin is really drunk. He can't answer for himself right now. Just cut it off. Leave the pants on." Sano suggested. "He'd rather have it that way."

Sam pulled some scissors out of a drawer and cut the jeans off up to his thigh. Kenshin's milky white skin had a purplish brown bruise that started at his knee and went down to his ankle. "Does it hurt when I do this?" Sam asked, bending Kenshin's knee. Kenshin screamed. "Okay that answers my question." He moved Kenshin's foot side-to-side. Kenshin cried out each time he moved it.

"Fucking stop! My leg is fucked up." Kenshin yelled. He almost punched Sam in the jaw because it hurt so badly. Sano had to get up and hold Kenshin's arms down.

"I'm going to order an X-ray. It is definitely broken, but we need to know where. Please wait here."

Kenshin was wheeled down the hall to get X-rayed. "I need to come along." Sano insisted.

When Kenshin was put on the X-ray table he struggled against Sano, who had him held by his arms. Sam quickly took several X-rays and did a wet reading with the X-ray tech.

~o~o~

Back in the exam room, the doctor had arrived after hearing the nurse's report.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Johnson." The doctor greeted.

Sano and Kevin both introduced themselves to the doctor.

"Sam already did a preliminary exam and I took a look at the X-rays." He lit up the X-ray and showed all three of them what had happened to Kenshin's leg. "His leg is broken in two places, the ankle and the Fibula. I need to re-break the fibula so the leg can be set correctly."

The doctor went over to the exam and had Kenshin lay flat. "I need you two to help hold him down."

Kevin and Sano got went to opposite sides of the table. Sano held down Kenshin's shoulders and arms, while Kevin held down his other leg. Sam held down Kenshin's torso. Kenshin had no idea what was happening and he did not like that at all. He attempted to sit up and cursed everyone out when he felt the vice grip he was held in. "Fuck you all! Let me go now! What the fuck's going on!"

The doctor made a clean break and Kenshin shrieked.

~o~o~

Kenshin was back in Sano's truck with a blue cast and some crutches. Sano had dropped Kevin off before he took Kenshin home.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight? I've got whiskey at home that could take the edge off." Sano stated as he looked at the road ahead.

"Ok."Kenshin grumbled. Kenshin had been told what had happened after they re-broke his leg. He was now sobered up.

"I'll sign your cast." Sano chuckled.

"Shut up Sanosuke!"

"Don't go up any stairs." Sano laughed.

"Shut up you fucker!" Kenshin snapped.

Sano kept giggling all the way home. "You do have to admit it was pretty funny."


	17. Chapter 17

A Second Chance

Chapter 17

Kenshin woke up to the birds chirping. He was sleeping on the couch, bare chested, with a pair of shorts on. His broken leg was elevated on three pillows. It was a crisp October morning and the sun rose through the clouds. Kenshin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He reached for his crutches and got up off the couch. He hobbled out to the porch. Sano was still sleeping. But Kenshin couldn't sleep after his valium had worn off. He could fully feel the pain in his leg.

He sat down on the porch swing and hummed a song. It was Kaoru's favorite song "_Chasing cars_" by _Snow Patrol. _He began to sing it. "We don't need anything or anyone. If I lay here would just lie with me and forget about the world."

Sano was about to outside, but heard Kenshin singing through the screen of the door. He watched Kenshin through the screen and listened to him sing. As Kenshin got sang high on the last verse Sano made his entrance. Kenshin was startled and jerked around. The sudden movement sent pain shooting through his leg.

"Hey buddy. Nice singing." Sano grinned.

Ken shin was flustered with embarrassment.

"I brought some sake out here. Do you want to have a drink with me?" Sano said as he sat down next to Kenshin. Kenshin was resting both legs in front of him and faced Sano direction.

"What's the occasion?"Kenshin asked.

Sano handed Kenshin a cup of sake and then poured himself a cup. They held up their cups and prepared to make a toast. "Anything you want it to be."

"This toast is to Kaoru."

Sano nodded.

"Kaoru. I miss you and I love you. Please accept this sake in honor of your memory."

They clanked their glasses together and took a sip of sake.

Kenshin looked out at the horizon and saw Kaoru's face in the sun. He grinned as he gazed into her eyes.

~o~o~

Kenshin and Sano made a trip to Kaoru's grave site. They were dressed casually in shorts and t-shirts. Kenshin hobbled over to the center of the flower field. Sano helped him rest a bouquet of fresh irises on the ground. He leaned on his crutches and folded his hands together. He bowed his head and prayed for Kaoru. Kenshin opened a note he had written the night before. He read it aloud.

"_Dear Kaoru: I love you more than you could imagine. I want you to know that more than anything. My love for you will go on forever. You'll always be a part of my heart. May your bubbly spirit be full of joy and happiness. I see you in the trees and in the sun, in the water and in the grass, and in the birds. May your spirit live on and bring joy to others."_

"_Please remember me. I will always remember you…" _Kenshin finished.

He bowed his head on last time and so did Sano. They made their way back to Sano's truck.

"Kenshin. Are you alright?" Sano asked, after seeing tracks of tears on Kenshin's face.

"I'll be fine." Kenshin stated, giving Sano a soft smile.

THE END


End file.
